A New Bombshell
by HollieC
Summary: Intro to My original character, Molly is new in town and she lands a job as a bounty hunter due to her security and PI exprience. When a tall, dark and handsome man comes to help her out, sparks start to fly, in more ways than one. story in Molly's Pov
1. Chapter 1

**A New Bombshell: Molly's Story**

_summary _: Molly (oc) is new in town and she lands a job as a bounty hunter due to her security and PI exprience. When a tall, dark and handsome man comes to help her out, sparks start to fly, in more ways than one. (story in Molly's POV)

PROLOUGE : Introducing Molly

Forrest Gump was right when he said, "Life is like a box of chocolates". For me it is very very true. For starters, I don't really like chocolate; secondly, my life is full of surprises, good and bad (bad out-weighing the good); and finally, you feel like shit when the box is empty.

My box of chocolates was empty 2 years ago. My husband was killed in a work related shooting and I was left with $10,000 and nothing left to live for. I had been in a depression for well over a year. I'm 29 years old, I'm only half way into my life. I cannot let the second half slip away. After 20 months of doing nothing with my life but working like a drone for the same company that my husband and I had worked for for 5 years, I decided I needed out. I needed to move on. I'm a minimum waged security officer, who occasionally does research for the private investagation branch of the company. There are bigger and better things for me to do in the world. There are too many things here reminding me Jimmy. I have got to get out of here. Go somewhere where no one knows me, where I won't run into old friends and family around every fucking corner. Athens, Georgia may have over 100,000 people, but I swear every corner I ran into to someone. I was at work, making my patrol through the campus of UGA when it hit me like a ton of bricks. I needed to get on with my life before it was too late. I called my boss and told him I need some time off to sort some things out. He was very kind and told me to take all the time I needed. He sent out some one to finish my shift and I went to the apartment, told my landlord I was leaving. I asked her to hold my mail until I got an address to send it to. Chelle was more than my landlord she was my best friend. She said she would and that she would miss me. I packed my clothes and a few personal belongings and left. I only had 3 boxes and 2 large suitcases. They went into the back of my Chevy Blazer, I got in the drivers seat, pumped some tunes and headed north. I didn't know where I was going, I was just going.

My truck finally broke down, unfortunately it had to break down in New Jersey of all places. Right in the middle of the Trenton Freeway. Can my life suck more? I had my hood up on the truck bent over it trying to get some attention in my short shorts, but no one stopped. How rude! Oh wait, I forgot, I have no legs, I am only 5'3" and I'm not built like a toothpick. If i was going to attract attention I would have to have my tits hangin' out. After about 45 minutes the cops come to my rescue.

"You need some help miss?" the handsome uniformed officer asked. He was about 5'10", blonde hair and hazel eyes. His name badge said 'Costanza'.

"Yes, sir. Seems my truck has broken down and I don't have a way of gettin' ahold of anyone to help me. I was just passin' through." his eyes widened when I started to speak. It had to be the accent. I needed to remember I am in the north now, people are going to respond oddly to my accent.

"Can I see your driver's liscense miss?" He asked still seeming a little stunned. I handed him my ID wallet. It contained my driver's liscense as well as, my security officer liscense, private investagator intern liscense, State of Georgia concealed weapons liscense and my security ID for UGA.

"You are a long way from home Miss Baker, I will see if I can get someone to help you out."

"Thank you Officer Costanza, thank you very much."

15 minutes later, my truck was being towed away and I was sitting in the patrol car with Officer Costanza. "You don't have a place to go do you?"

I gave him a sad smile, "No, I don't, but if there is a hotel near by, you can take me there." He nodded. I remembered my reason for leaving Georgia in the first place.

"Wait!" He slammed on the brakes suddenly. "Are there any apartments or houses for rent in the area? Do you know?"

"Why don't you come down to the station and we will get you the want ads." he was so sweet. I smiled, "The name is Carl, by the way."

"Molly." I said, offering my hand.

"I know." He grinned.

After about 2 hours, I had found me a place to live. It would use up a good chunk of my money, but I am sure I could find a job. Carl didn't get off duty until after 5pm, he dropped me off and I waited for the landlord.

It was connected to four other houses. Mine was on the end of the row. It was a small two story house with no front yard, but a small brick front porch and flower bed.

Mr. Stovik was a older man in his 60's and very nice unlike the other potetnial landlords I spoke to on the phone. Carl came back to check on me when he got off of work and helped me unpack. I thanked him for his hospitality when he left. He was a nice guy. Its good to have cops for friends, I found that out working in security.

I decided I would relax for the rest of the night and begin my job search first thing in the morning. I was lucky the house came with a few pieces of furniture. I grabbed my pillows and a blanket, turned on my radio and fell asleep on the couch.

**CHAPTER 1 : A Sign**

I was rudely awakened by someone banging on my front door. I slowly got up and went to the door. I opened it and the sun was so bright I could hardly see who was at my door, but it was a female. "I'm looking for Daniel Stovik." she asked.

My brain was still cloudy from sleep. "Sorry, no Daniel Stovik here. I just moved in here last night." She seemed a little disapointed.

"I have this as his last known address, he is 64 years old, about 5'6." she explained to me, then I realized. She was looking for my landlord.

"He is my landlord. I'd be more than happy to give him a message."

"My name is Stephanie Plum, here is my card." she handed me the card and I read it.

**Stephanie Plum**

**Bond Enforcement Agent**

609) 555-8734

Vincent Plum Bail Bonds

(609) 555-2245

6256 Hamilton Ave.

Trenton, NJ

"Oh I will give you a call, Mrs. Plum." I smiled, she cringed a little.

"Please call me Stephanie, and it is Miss, I'm not married." I heard her say 'yet' under her breath and she smiled slighty.

"Oh, pardon me. I just thought because you and Vincent have the same..." She suddenly cut me off

"God no, he is my cousin. Eew thats gross" She shivered.

"Oh My, I am so sorry." I felt really bad. I insulted the woman. She didn't seem to be much older than me. She seemed to have the same curly unruly hair as me. Her eyes were a startling crystal blue.

"Its ok..." she motioned to me. Oh she wanted my name.

"Molly, Molly Baker." I shook her hand.

"Great, Molly. I am going to be leaving town in a few days. One of my associates may get back to you." She turned to a group of 3 muscle guys leaning against a black SUV behind her. They nodded toward me. One in particular lowered his sunglasses and smiled. That made me nerveous.

"Thanks again, Molly"

"Not a problem Stephanie."

I went to the bathroom and realized I needed to go shopping. I had no toilet paper, few clean clothes, and none of the basics. First stop, breakfast, then job hunting.

I walked a few blocks to Hamilton Avenue. I saw the Bail Bonds office Stephanie worked for and they had a 'Help Wanted' sign in the window. I made a mental note to stop back by there after I found some food.

There was a coffee shop a couple blocks from the Bail Bonds office where I got a Diet Coke and a giant cinnamon roll. I finished breakfast and headed back to the Bonds office.

I went inside and saw a top heavy woman with black hair that was teased so high she could give some of them redneck Georgia girls a run for their money. She was painting her nails bright red. The smell of the nail poilsh filled the office.

"Excuse me, I'd like to inquire about the help wanted sign in the window." I said as I approached her desk.

She looked up and smiled, she reached into her desk and pulled out a clipboard with an appilcation attached. "Fill this out." she handed it to me.

"Thank you." I smiled at her. She looked at me like I had watermelons sprouting out my ears.

I filled out the application, which was more of an information sheet. It didn't ask me for a social security number or references. Interesting, I thought.

I handed it back to her. I watched as she read it over. She seemed interested. She kept looking up at me as she read it. She got up and knocked on a door, "Hey you worthless piece of dog shit , open up!" I was kinda in shock.

The door opened up and a slender serpent looking guy stepped out. "What?!" he shouted.

"Miss Baker here just put in a application, I thought you might want to read over it."

The serpent looked over it, I was beginning to figure out he must be Vincent. I could see why Stephanie cringed this morning. He looked up at me, then back to my information.

"Miss Baker, Molly, have you any exprience in apprehending fugitives or arresting anyone?" He asked.

"No sir, but I am willing to learn." I smiled and showed my entusiahism. He wanted me to be a Bond Enforcement Agent, like Stephanie.

"Your hired!" he turned and went back into his office.

The black haired lady came back to her desk and motioned me over. I pulled up a folding chair next to the desk.

"My name's Connie, I'm the office manager. That, as you may have guessed is Vinnie, he is lower than snail slime." I nodded.

"Its weird," I said, "I'm new in town and I get a job at the first place I try, and a kick ass one at that, it's like fate though. I met Stephanie this mornin', I walk by the office see the sign in the window, I apply, thinkin' its a desk job you need someone for and I get hired as a Bond Enforement Agent. Who would've thought."

"You met Steph this morning?" Connie asked.

"Sure did. She came by looking for my landlord, Mr. Stovik."

"Stovik is your landlord?" She asked seemly shocked.

"Yeah, he is a nice old man. He had put an ad in the paper renting his house. I called and he was the only person who was nice to me. He gave me a good deal, $600 a month no deposit. I moved in right away."

"Daniel Stovik is wanted for attempted murder! He tried to kill a hooker when she couldn't make his dick hard." Connie said wide-eyed, I almost choked on my Diet Coke.

"What?! You can't be serious?" I was wiping the soda off of my shirt. I shouldn't have worn a light colored shirt. "Should I find another place to live?" I was scared, "If he is a murderer, I don't want to be invovled with someone like that. You think he rented the place to leave?"

"It's a possiblity, I would suggest finding another place."

I couldn't believe it, my landlord, the second person in New Jersey to be nice to me, was wanted by the cops, for trying to kill a hooker. That's my life for you.

Connie and I talked some more. I told her about what broght me to Trenton. She loved it. She also told me that Carl was a good friend of Stephanie. Small world.

"We don't have any outstanding skips at the moment, would you like me to call someone in to go over the basics with you?" Connie asked.

"Sure that would be great." I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I forgot to put one on my first part. I only own Molly and a few of the supporting characters. If you recongnize them, they are not mine. I only write for fun, not making any money. (For those who know me, you know who Molly is. hint hint)

**A New Bombshell**

**Chapter 2: Speechless**

Connie made a phone call. I excused myself for lunch and promised to return to meet the person that would be trainning me to be a bounty hunter. Wow, little ol' me, a bounty hunter. Who would've thought. I walked down to where Connie said there was a chicken place called 'Cluck in a Bucket'. I sat down and ate my lunch. I watched people as they came and went. Things were different here than in the south. People seemed more angry. I wonder if it was because that gray haze, I noticed, hovering over the city. I finished my lunch and headed back toward the Bonds office. As I walked I noticed that it was a quiet neighborhood, no one bothered you walking down the street like they did in Georgia. You could walk and think with out interuptions, no one knew me and I felt good. This moving on thing was working well for me, so far. Granted, Jimmy went through my mind, but I think he would be proud of me getting on with my life and getting a kick ass job. Before I knew it, I was back in front of the Bonds office. There was a black SUV, simular to the one I saw this morning with the... omigod. I walked in the door and there stood the one particular muscle man who eyed me this morning. He was scary, but sexy at the same time. Whoa! Where did that come from? I haven't had a sexual interest in men since Jimmy was gone. This guy was very sexy. It could be he did remind me of Jimmy in a way. All balck clothes, armed to the gills and an all around badass apperance. That was my Jimmy, in a odd Kevin James kinda way. Jimmy was hard on the outside, but soft and squishy on the inside; a little pudgy, but a great security officer and PI. This guy was far from Jimmy physically. He was all muscle and had an exotic look to him. His skin was the color caramel, his black sleevless t-shirt was tight across his torso. He had an armband tattoo on his right arm, and his hair was short, kinda spiked up like an overgrown version of a military cut. He gave me the same smile he gave me this morning. It made me nervous then, but being closer, now, brought on a whole new spectrum of emotions. My hormones were all of a suddenly awake after being in a 2 year coma and I didn't know how to act. My voice wouldn't work. I lost my southern hospitality at that point I stood there kinda in a daze until Connie spoke.

"Molly, I am glad you're back", Connie said coming around her desk, "This is Lester Santos, he has volunteered to help you out with the skip tracing. He works for Ranger Manoso's security firm, they do the high end skips for us on occassion."

Lester walked toward me, still smiling. "We weren't introduced this morning, its nice to meet you, Molly." he offered his hand, I took it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Santos." I smiled, trying to hide the fact that my hormones were screaming.

"Please, call me Lester. Mr. Santos is my father."

It was a point when I was supposed to say something, but I couldn't. We stood there for a few minutes just staring at each other. Finally Lester spoke.

"Well, Molly, you want to start learning the ropes?"

I cleared my throat, "Uh, Yeah, that would be great." I smiled.

Lester walked over and held the door opened, "After you, my lady." He made a motion with his hand directing me out the door. I stepped out and he followed. I stood by the SUV, I now recognized as a Ford Expedtion. All the identifing markings removed and dark tint. Lester opened the passenger door for me and I hoped in. He went around to the drivers side and got in, behind the wheel. "Well, Molly, where should we start?" I looked at him, I really didn't know where to start. I could tell him what my expreince is. "How about you tell me a little about yourself." Ok, that was what I was thinking.

"Well, I was a security officer for 5 years and I did some PI work for a little over 2 years." I shrugged, I didn't know if that would help him any.

"That's a good start, but I was wondering more about you. Like, what brought you to New Jersey, 'cause from the sound of that _precsious accent_ of yours, I know you're not from around here." He kinda made fun of my accent, but I found it rather flattering because he wanted to know my story. I proceeded to tell him everything about me, Jimmy, my job, my journey, my current dilemia concerning my landlord.

"I was wondering about that whole Stovik thing." he started, "We checked that place for 3 days, one of Steph's snicthes called and said that he had seen him last night with a girl. Obviuosly, you were the girl. Thats why we came by this morning." He fidgeted a little, tapping the steering wheel. We were still sitting in front of the office. He finally decided to crank the truck up and move out into traffic. I was still unsure where to start my training, I hoped he had some ideas. "So, whats your plan?" He turned and looked at me when I didnt reply "The deal with your landlord, you going to move out or what?" I wasn't really sure what I was going to do.

"Ya know what, I don't know. I have a feelin' it would best if I did move out before I get too settled in and somethin' happens." I shrugged again.

"You know what , Peaches, I think we should go shoot something." Lester said smiling at me."You got your gun?"

I lifted the back of my shirt, pulled out my Smith & Wesson 9mm semi-automatic pistol from the small of my back. Then pulled out my Rossi five shot snub nose revolver from my purse. I smiled.

Lester smiled and winked at me. "Let's get this party started."


	3. Chapter 3

**"A New Bombshell"  
Hollie Ciccone  
Rating: PG - XXX (Languge & Sex)  
Summary: Molly (oc) is new in town and she lands a job as a bounty hunter due to her security and PI exprience. When a tall, dark and handsome man comes to help her out, sparks start to fly, in more ways than one. (story in Molly's POV)**

**Disclaimer: Theses characters do not belong to me. Except for Molly and some small supporting characters. Many thanks to Janet Evanovich for creating so many wonderful characters. I apologize for ruining any of them. I will promise to return them when I am finished playing. (If only I could keep Lester for myself)**

**Author Notes: My 1st stab at an OC, I really hope you all like it. And for those of you who know me, the simularities between Molly and I are not intentional (like thats believable). **

**Chapter 3 :**

When we arrived at the gun range, we purchased ammo, targets, eye and ear protection. We proceeded to the range and took are places in the lanes next to each other. Just before the hot range signal was given, we attached our targets to the clips and sent then to the end of the ally. When the signal sounded, I took my aim with my 9mm and fired a full clip, then dropped the clip and fired another full clip. It took all of 2 minutes to fire 20 rounds. I pulled in my target when the next signal souned for us to put our firearms down.

Lester looked over at my target, "Nice shooting there, Peaches."

I had to say it was rather impressive. There was a big hole in the middle of the paper man's head and another in the middle of his chest. I had a few that went into the groin area as well. "Thanks, Lester. It has taking me almost 4 years to get this good. I used to go to the range alot to relieve stress and to clear my head."

"I do the same thing, it makes me feel good." He said as he reloaded his Sig Sauer 9mm. I wonder if he would let me shoot it. "Would you like to shoot mine?", he asked reading my mind. I bit my lip and nodded.

He handed me his weapon, then he showed me all the important parts such as the clip release and saftey. I attached my target and sent it down the ally. "This one has a little more kick than your 9mm." He stood behind me put his arms around my shoulders and held my wrist to steady the gun, like I was learning for the first time. The closeness of his body to mine made me warm in normally cool places. The hot range signal buzzed, I took aim, trying my damnedness to focus on the target, but my brain only focused the contact between my back and Lester's stomach. I fired a full clip, my aim sucked, but his aim was right on. Apparently, he was aroused by me firing his gun. I felt the evidence against my ass. My hormones were humming. The clear range singal sounded.

"Not bad", he said turning and leaning against the wall to our left. I pulled in my target, my shots were scattered all over the place. My body was still vibrating, but it wasn't from firing the gun.

We stayed for about an hour, before we gathered our belongings and left the range. "What you want to now?", he asked as we climbed into the SUV.

"I dunno," I thought for several seconds, "How about a tour of the city, I just got here yesterday, so everything is new to me."

He nodded, "Sounds good," He cleared his throat, "How about an early dinner afterwords?" Did he just ask me out?

"That would be nice." I smiled. Omigod! This wonderful man just asked me out. Me, Molly Lynn Baker. I was getting nervous.

We drove around all over Trenton for about 2 hours. He showed me where all the important places were, the police station where I would take the skips I caught, the courthouse, library and even the building where he worked and lived. As we passed the Rangeman building his cell phone rang.

"Santos.", he answered. "I'm giving a tour of the city to a lovely lady." he looked toward me and smiled. "She is a new hire at Vinnie's." He paused and listened. "Yeah, she is a bounty hunter, just moved here from Georgia." He rolled his eyes, "Connie asked me to go over the basics with her."..."That's none of your business, man." That comment got my attention. "You remember this morning when we went to Stovik's with Bomber?" ..."The sweet lady that answered the door?"..."Yep, Molly."..."Shut up, man! Meet us at Pino's in 30." He hung up. "Looks like we are going to have a little company for dinner." he smiled. So much for a date.

_A/N: Sorry so short, I hope the following chapters will be longer. Please review, I want to know what you think. Molly loves to read the reviews, good, bad or ugly._


	4. Chapter 4

**"A New Bombshell"  
Hollie Ciccone  
Rating: PG - XXX (Languge & Sex)  
Summary: Molly (oc) is new in town and she lands a job as a bounty hunter due to her security and PI exprience. When a tall, dark and handsome man comes to help her out, sparks start to fly, in more ways than one. (story in Molly's POV)**

**Disclaimer: Theses characters do not belong to me. Except for Molly and some small supporting characters. Many thanks to Janet Evanovich for creating so many wonderful characters. I apologize for ruining any of them. I will promise to return them when I am finished playing. (If only I could keep Lester for myself)**

**Author Notes: My 1st stab at an OC, I really hope you all like it. And for those of you who know me, the simularities between Molly and I are not intentional (like thats believable). **

**CHAPTER 4: Pizza, Smoke and Angels**

We arrrived at Pino's around 5pm. I noticed quite a few cop cars in the lot as well as another black SUV. I figured it was Lester's friends. Lester was such a gentleman, he came around and opned the door and offered his hand to help me from the SUV. If he was trying to impress me, it was working. I'm already rather impressed.

He held the door to the restaruant open for me, motioning me to enter first, "After you.", he said so eloquently. I smiled at him as I entered the building.

Once inside he placed his right hand at the small of my back and guided me toward a booth in the back. There were the 2 other muscle guys I had seen this morning. Lester introduced them as Tank and Bobby. Tank was very large, not fat, muscles and bald. If it wasn't for the goofy smile he was sporting, I would have probally ran the other direction. He was a very dark black man, his white teeth practically glowed against his skin color. Bobby was a few shades lighter, had cornrow braids that stopped at the top of his neck, a goatee and was also wearing a smile that could light up Atlanta, in more was one. I smiled and said, "Nice to meet you."

Bobby took a sip of his beer, "Les, tells us you are a bounty hunter."

"Not quite yet, I'm just learning the basics, haven't had the chance to see if I could do it yet." They nodded and took another swig of our their beers.

"Molly here is a good shot with her guns, and has security and PI exprience, I am sure she will be a great bounty hunter, may give Bombshell a run for her money." Lester bragged. I smiled a shy smile, I can't believe he is bragging about me.

"I'll believe it when I see it, Santos." Tank chimed in.

"Bombshell?" I asked.

"Stephanie, her nickname is The Bombshell Bounty Hunter. She has quite a history of getting into trouble with her skips." Bobby laughed.

The waitress came over to take our orders, "I'll have a Corona with lime" Lester told her. He turned to me, "What would you like to drink, Peaches?"

I noticed Bobby and Tanks reaction to my nickname Lester has giving me. I like it personally. I am after all a born and raised 'Georgia Peach', but I have feeling that Bobby and Tank's minds were in the gutter.

"I'll have the same, please." Lester smiled at me and nodded toward the waitress. She sat a few menus on the table and left. I looked it over and couldn't decide what I wanted everything looked great.

"Want to share a pizza, my treat?" Lester asked.

"Aight." I said as I closed the menu.

The waitress came back with our beers and asked if we were ready to order.

Tank ordered first, "I'll have a large Firestarter Pizza, what will you have Bobby?" Tank laughed. I couldn't picture him eatting a whole pizza, his body is too hot for that.

Bobby looked at him with a smirk, "Yeah, fat man, I bet you could eat the whole thing, then your ass will be crying for a week." Bobby looked to the waitress, "I'm sharing with the fat man over here." He pointed his thumb toward Tank, who was grinning like an idiot. I found them very amusing.

Lester turned to me, "Pineapple and Pepperoni ok with you?" he asked.

"Wonderful." I smiled back. I can't believe he likes my favorite pizza.

He turned to the waitress, "A large Pineapple and Pepperoni, please."

She said, "It'll be about 20 minutes" while she collected the menus.

One of my bad habits is smoking while I drink. I was nervous to just lit up, so I asked.

"Do you guys mine if I smoke? It's a drinkin' thing with me."

"I don't mind",Lester started. He looked toward Bobby and Tank. They shrugged and shook their head that they didn't mind. But, I was still unsure.

"You sure you don't mind? I'll go outside if it bothers you."

"Don't worry, Peaches, it's ok, go ahead." Lester assured me. I smiled, placed my left hand on his right knee and felt him tense up slighty at my touch. Nice to know that I have the same effect on him as he does on me.

I took a cigarette from my purse and lit up. We stared talking. I told Tank and Bobby about how I ended up in Trenton. They loved the story and supported my choice to move on with my life, telling me it was the best thing to do. Suddenly, we heard someone call my name, which was weird seeing how few people I have been in contact with since I have been here. Lester and I turned around and saw Carl Costanza walking over.

"Hey Carl, how ya doin'?" I smiled at him as he approached the table.

"I'm good, just got off work." He paused for a moment, looking at my dinner comapanions. "Don't let these guys give you a hard time, now."

"Oh, Carl, they are great. Lester here is helping me with my new job."

"You got a job already?", he asked suprisingly.

"Yup, working for Vincent Plum doing skip tracin'."

I swear Carl's jaw hit the floor. I honestly only thought that happened in cartoons.

"You can't be serious?" He pleaded.

"Sure am. It's rather excitin'. Well it will be when I getta chance to go out there and drag some lowlife into the pokey." I laughed and the guys smiled. Carl seemed dumbfounded. I quickly remember that Connie said that Carl and Stephanie were good friends. "I met Stephanie this morning, too. She seems like such a nice person."

"That she is, she is something special thats for sure." Carl chuckled. He straighten his posture slightly, "Well, Miss Baker, you have a good night. It was nice to see you again. I am sure we will run into each other on the job." Carl tipped his head and lifted his beer.

"Thanks, Carl." I smiled at him and gave a little wave.

I watched as Carl took a seat at the bar, next to a darked haired guy in a red t-shirt and faded blue jeans. When Carl sat next to him and said something , I say him look my way as he took a sip of his Miller Lite. I smiled. He was cute in a off the wall Ben Affleck sort of way. I sensed he was probally a cop as well.

When our pizzas came, I stared at the "Firestarter Pizza" Tank had ordered. The smell alone had my eyes watering. It was covered in jalapeños, pepperoni, sausage and crushed red pepper. "How in the world can you eat that? I'd be screamin'."

Tank chuckled, and spoke to the waitress, "Can I get some Habenero Sauce?"

Bobby rolled his eyes, "He's just kidding. His ass would be crying bloody murder in the morning."

I laughed as I helped myself to a piece of mine and Lester's pizza, "So, Bobby whats the deal with you and Tank's ass?" Lester spewed his beer all over his pizza.

"Ha, Ha very funny, _Peaches._" Bobby sneered as he took a piece of the "Firestarter".

"Seriuosly, though, thats the second comment in 30 minutes about Tank's ass. I think we go someone who is in the closet here. You are too pretty to be straight, Mr. Bobby." I took a bite of my pizza. He gave me a death glare and Lester was rolling with laughter.

"You are feeling a little brave, Miss Molly. Bobby is **all** about the _ladies._" Tank interjected.

I felt bad, now. Must be the beer getting to me. I haven't drank in a long time.

"Sorry, Bobby." I smiled sheepishly at him.

"It's alright, Peaches. You are forgiven." He took a swig of his beer, "Just don't let it happen again."

I mock saluted him, "Sir, Yes, Sir." We all laughed. Then suddenly everything went quiet. "What's going on?" I asked as I turned around in the booth. I saw Stephanie and a man that would really give Lester a run for his money in the looks department. He was the same height and build as Lester. His skin was a little darker and he had long black hair that was tied back in a ponytail on his neck. He had the same badass black outfit on and emitted a very strong masculine vibe. If my hormones weren't humming at a such a high pitch right now, I would probally run away screaming.

Stephanie and the man walked over to our table. He grabbed a chair from a nearby, unoccupied table and sat it at the end of our table. He pulled Stephanie into his lap. I noticed the darked haired cop in the red shirt down a double shot of a dark liquid. Stephanie kissed her sexy seat cushion and the dark haired cop went nuts. Carl and two other cops grabbed him and took him outside. He was kicking and screaming, "You're throwing away your life, Cupcake! You don't know what you're getting yourself into with him!" Stephanie rolled her eyes and looked at me.

"Hey, uh, Molly right? Did you get some news on Stovik?" she asked.

"No, I got a job working for your cousin. I'm going to be working with you doing the skip tracin'." I told her as I tipped up my bottle of beer getting the last drop.

"Wow! That's great!" She smiled.

"Yeah, Lester is helping me out, he is great." I turned and smiled at Lester.

"Oh, how sweet. That's how I met Ranger. He helped me out when I first started." She smiled and kissed Ranger. "By the way, Molly, this is Ranger Manoso, my fiancé."

Ranger extended his hand, "Molly". I accepted his hand shook it. He had a firm shake it almost crushed my hand.

Stephanie proceeded to tell Ranger about me renting Stovivk house and how we met this morning. Ranger's face took on a serious look.

"Molly, may I make a suggestion?" I nodded. "Get out! The word on the street is that he has some really bad people looking for him." Oh shit! The seriousness of Ranger's tone scared me. What was I going to do?

I waved down a waitress, "Can I get another beer please?" The waitress nodded. I lit up another cigarette. "I don't have anywhere to go, I just decided yesterday to move here and now this!" I turned to Lester, "What am I gonna do?"

He held my hand and squeezed, "Don't worry , Peaches, we'll think of something."

The waitress brought me my second beer and I took a hard swig. My hands were shaking. Lester spoke up. "You want to come stay with me?"

I turned and looked at him wide eyed. Can he be serious? I suddenly had tears filling my eyes and one slipped out as I nodded 'yes' to Lester. He made me feel safe. I want to feel safe right now. I am in a strange place surrounded by strangers and Lester is the only one who I feel safe with right now. What have I gotten myself into?

I finished my second beer and had a third cigarette. Lester and I left to gather my things before we went to the Rangeman building. Ranger had agreed to bend the rules for me. Normally he would do an indepth background check on anyone who was staying in the building. He told me, with a smile, that we would take car of it tomorrow.

We had my laptop, my radio and CD's loaded in Lester's SUV. We were heading up stairs to start packing my clothes when we heard glass shatter. We went back down stairs to see flames erupting on the couch.

"Get out Molly, come on! NOW!" Lester grabbed my arm and we got out and into his truck and drove down a block and stopped. He called 911 and then we walked back down to the house and stood across the street. I watched as what little I owned was going up in flames. My purse, laptop, Cd's and radio were all I had left, along with the clothes on my back.

The fire trucks and several cops arrived on the scene. Tank, Ranger and Stephanie weren't far behind. Tank laughed and put an arm around Stephanie's neck. "Looks like you got some competition, Bomber."

Stephanie slapped his chest, "Geez, Tank! It's not her fault. Someone was trying to get to Stovik obviuosly. She had no idea what was going on until this morning. Give her a break!" I noticed Ranger laughing silently and so did Stephanie, "Whats so funny , Batman?" She said with her hands on her hips. He smiled at her. His smile was just as brilliant as the other guys, if not more.

Lester held on to me, comforting me. My back was to his front, his right arm around my neck, my right check rested on his arm. Lester's left hand rested on my stomach while I held on to him with every once of stregnth I had. I cried and cried some more until I ran out of tears. Lester whispered in my ear, "Don't worry, Peaches. It will be ok. I'll take car of you." Those words made me feel a little better. Even though I just met Lester, he was sent to me, to help me. He is my guardian angel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Bubbles**

When the scene was clear and we gave our statements to the police, we headed toward the Rangeman building on Haywood. Lester told me that every public area in the building was under video survelliance, the elevator, hallways and offices. The fourth floor was the employee apartments. We took the elevator up and went into his apartment. It was very nice. He gave me quick tour of his 'palace', as he called it and then got us something to drink. I felt very grungy and really thought a bath sounded great about now.

"Would you mind if I took a bath?", I asked.

"I don't mind at all, Peaches, I'll get it started for you." I followed him into the bathroom. He started the water then got a couple fresh towels and a washcloth from the linen closet. He put some bath gel in the water to make bubbles,it smelled wonderful, very masculine.

"Enjoy. I'll bring you some of my clothes to wear while your others are washed."

"Lester, you are such an angel. Thank you for everything." I kissed his cheek and he smiled, then left the bathroom. I stripped down and got into the tub. The water temperature was perfect. I added more of the bath gel to make more bubbles. I let my hair down from my ponytail and dunked my head under the water. I washed my face and was shocked at how dirty the washcloth was. I think it was from the fire. I was washing my legs and realized I needed to shave.

Lester knocked on the door and poked his head inside, "Can I come in?" I nodded a little shy like. He smiled and sat some clothes on the counter. "Here's a t-shirt and some boxers for you to wear."

"Thanks, you wouldn't by chance have a disposable razor I could use?"

He nodded yes, and pulled one out of one of the cabinet under the sink. "Here ya go." He handed it to me.

"Thank you." I smiled. I noticed his eyes lingered a little long at the pile of bubbles that hid my chest from view.

"Your welcome, Peaches." he turned and left the bathroom.

I washed my hair then shaved my legs. I got out f the tub, dried off and put on the clothes Lester had left me. The boxers were obviously his and a little tight on my size 14 ass. I would just have to deal with it. I stepped out of the bathroom and went into the living room. Lester was sitting on the couch watching the late news. He looked so sexy wearing only his pajama pants. He didn't have on a shirt and I wanted to drool all over his muscles. He had his right nipple pierced and a sun tattoo around his belly button. Damn he was six feet of walking, talking sex. Geez, calm down Molly, before you embarrass yourself!

"Hey." I said sitting down beside him.

"Hey, yourself." He looked me up ad down, I could see a hungry look in his eyes, but I didn't think this was the best time for something like that. We just met, we can't get involved yet.

Lester leaned over to me and whispered in my ear, "Can I kiss you?" I was shocked. Omigod! I didn't know what to say. I bit my lip and nodded yes. My hormones were taking over. It has been too long since I was intimately touched by a man. His lips softly pressed against mine. His hands were holding my face. My head and my hormones were conflicting and I was letting my hormones win the battle. My hands automatically went to his chest. His muscles where hard against my fingers, but his skin was silky and smooth. Our lips savoring the taste of the other's. It was a very romantic kiss, no tongue wrestling or anything like that. Just a very passionate, romantic kiss.

"Wow!" Lester said when he pulled back,"You have the most amazing lips."

I felt like crying. I was a little embarrassed when a tear slipped down my cheek. Lester wiped it away with his thumb. I held my head down looking at my lap.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" He asked tipping my chin up to look in my tear filled eyes.

"Nothin'," I replied,"It felt good and I'm not sure how to respond to that."

His lips landed on mine again and this time he ran his tongue across my lips. My mouth opened slightly to allow his tongue entrance. My body suddenly went into overdrive and I lost control. I felt a burning in my gut. I moved even closer to him and he leaned back on the couch, pulling me on top of him. He placed his hands on my butt and pulled me to him even closer, it seemed. My hands were in his hair. Our mouths devouring each other's in a hungry kiss.

I pulled away from the kiss first,"It has been so long, Lester. My body feels like it is the first time all over again."

I had a few more tears running down my face.

"Don't cry, Molly, its ok." Lester moved his hands up to my back. He looked me in the eyes,"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

I nodded,"Yes, I do. That's how I fell in love with Jimmy." I wiped more tears from my face. "To be honest, with you, it was more of love at second sight. When I saw you this mornin' in front of the house with Stephanie, you scared the shit out of me." I gave him a slight push in the arm.

"It was first with me.", he smiled pulling me into his lap. "When you opened that door and spoke, I immediately fell in love with you. And now that I know you a bit more now, I am even more in love with you."

I was once again rendered speechless. I leaned my head on his shoulder and hugged him to me. He wrapped his arms around me and just held me. I could feel his arousal poking my ass, but I was planning on ignoring it for a little while until I felt really ready for it, or until he made the first move.

I don't remember much more than that, I woke up, not really sure where I was. There was a warm arm wrapped around me and the attached hand on my breast. My head rested on another arm. I shifted and the arm tighten around me. There was warm breath on my ear, "Good Morning, Peaches.", Lester whispered in my ear. I stiffened and sat straight up.

"Did we?" I asked wide eyed.

Lester shook his head,"No, Peaches, we didn't." I relaxed and let out a sigh.

"Its not that I don't want to, its just," Really I didn't know what it was rather than nerves. I'm self conscious about body,"I don't know, nerves I guess."

"It's ok, Peaches, I understand. But, just so you know, I think you are beautiful." Lester smiled as he brushed a curl from my face and kissed my forehead. "I got to meet the guys in the gym in 15 minutes, you want to join us?", he asked smiling.

I haven't worked out in years since my mom had got a family membership at a gym through her job. What the hell, I could probably use a good workout. Plus I get to see these great looking guys all hot and sweaty.

"Sure, but what am I gonna to wear? I can't very well wear this." I said motioning to my current outfit.

Lester looked me up and down rubbing his chin."Hmm?" he said. I didn't know if he was thinking or staring at me in general.

He picked up his phone and dialed a signal number,"Hey boss, you think Ella has something that Molly could wear to the gym?", he paused and listened,"My shorts are a little tight on her."..."Shut up! No!"..."Ok, I'll give her a call."

He hung up and dialed another number. "Ella, it's Lester. You wouldn't happen to have some work out clothes my guest could wear would you?" I was wondering who Ella was,"Oh great, and thanks for washing her other clothes, thats all she has after the fire."..."Ok I'll let her know, thanks Ella." he hung up the phone and smiled at me. "Ella has some clothes in your size that belongs to her daughter. She said you are more than welcome to borrow some."

"Thanks, Lester, I appreciate everythin' you have done for me. You are so good to me."

"Anything for you, Peaches." He took my hand and kissed the top of it. "Ella will be here in a few, your clothes are clean and on the bathroom counter."

Thank God I had clean underwear. I couldn't handle borrowing someone else's underpants.

I got out of the bed and went to the bathroom to answer nature's call.

Lester knocked on the door, "Ella came a and brought you some workout clothes, they are on the bed." He yelled through the door.

"Thank you." I yelled back. I put on my bra and undies and peeked out the door. No Lester in sight, I went out to find a pair of knee length spandex pants, an oversized tank top and a black sports bra that looked like it would never fit across my massive chest. There was also a pair of white Nike cross trainers and a brand new pair of white socks. I was bent over putting on my socks when I heard Lester bust out laughing.

"Damn it! You didn't knock!" I screamed. I tried to cover my self,"And just what is so funny?"

"Plays well with others." He said coming over and popping my butt. Damn it, I forgot what underwear I was wearing. They were gray with black lace edges and across my ass says 'plays well with others'.

I let out a sigh, "Well you've seen me practically naked already, no sense in tellin' you to leave your own bedroom." I finished getting dressed. Lester was already dressed for the gym.

"So what kinda workout you do?" I asked as I tied my shoes.

"Cardio and some strength training to maintain my muscle." He was gorgeous in his workout shorts and muscle shirt. I couldn't wait to get my eyes on him all hot and sweaty. Maybe he'll take his shirt off while he is working out. Oh God, please give me strength.

_Thanks to everyone for reading, I am glad everyone is enjoying it, I would like to know what you think, Please Review for my sanity LOL :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**SMUT WARNING**

**Chapter 6: Hit The Shower**

The workout was amazing! Lester did eventually take his shirt off as well as the other guys. There were several new faces in the gym. They were all amazing. I felt a little out of place, being the only female there, but the view was wonderful. I pretty much stayed on the bike the whole time, watching the guys in the wall of mirrors. Lester and Bobby did some kickboxing and I sat and watched. Lester could really kick some ass. I think my favorite part of the entire workout session had to be when Lester was on the treadmill, watching his ass was so much fun. You just want to go and take a big bite out of it. YUM!

After the work out we went to the community room on the fourth floor. There was a breakfast spread to die for. All kinds of fruit, bagels, different flavored cream cheese and all kinds of juice. For some strange reason I was in the mood for a banana. As I was eating it, I caught Lester watching me.

"What? Never seen a girl eat a banana before?" I asked. This got a few chuckles from some of the guys.

After breakfast, Lester and I went back to his apartment for showers. As much as I wanted to shower with him right now, we decided to take separate ones. I let Lester go first, while I made of list of things I needed to survive. For starters, I need clothes. I think that will be my first task, clothes shopping. Second, I need the everyday basics. Then I will look for a place to live. I heard the shower stop and a short while later Lester came out, only wearing a towel. It hung low on his waist, displaying the sculpted V that pointed towards his... Damn Molly, snap out of it.

"Your drooling, Molly.", Lester walked over and wiped my lip, before kissing me. I kissed him back. He pulled me to my feet from the bed. He kissed me some more. He wrapped his arms around my waist and looked down at me, "Go get your shower, Peaches." Then he popped my butt. I turned and looked back at him as I ran to the bathroom. I heard Lester's phone rang as I closed the door.

This shower was heaven. It had three shower heads and an endless supply of hot water. The down side was that it didn't have a door or curtain, it was all open. I would just have to deal with it if Lester walked in, 'cause I didn't think about locking the door.

About the moment that I had thought of it, he came through the door. "Molly, Connie called and..." He trailed off. Obviously staring at my naked body. He was still in his towel. He didn't finish what he was saying, just dropped his towel and jumped back into the shower... with me. I was giggling like a little school girl. Lester had pulled me up against him. He was kissing my neck and his hands were squeezing my breast.

"Lester!" I shouted.

"Your irrestible, Molly." He said breathlessly. His hands moved down betweeen my legs and I leaned back against him, putting my arms up around his neck.

He turned me in his arms and his mouth crashed onto mine in a rough passionate kiss. He moved his hands down to my ass, then he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I felt his cock rub against my pussy and I moaned. He moved his hips slighty and he entered me effortlessly. I gasped and stared at him wide eyed, before the surprise of the invasion subsided and I relaxed. It had been two years since I had felt a man like this. His cock felt like it was stretching me wide open, and I could feel every inch of him thrusting in and out of me. It didn't take me long to feel the orgasm building in me. Lester sucked and bit my neck, making my orgasm grow stronger.

"Oh,God. Lester." I said over my breath.

"Oh Molly, you feel so good." He breathed into my ear.

"It has been so long, Lester. Oh, Lester!"

My orgasm rocked my body. Lester groaned and bit down on my neck. As my body convulsed around him.

Lester screamed out my name as he thrust into me one last time. He turned himself against the wall and we slid down the wall, still joined together, breathing heavy. I started to cry.

"I'm sorry, Molly." Lester held me close, our hearts beating in rythmn with each other's.

"Lester, you didn't do anything wrong." I got out between sobs. My body was still humming from the orgasm and I just sat there and enjoyed it. "I cry sometimes, but they are tears of joy, not pain." The pain I felt was pleasurable. My body hasn't exprienced anything like this before, not even with Jimmy. "That was like nothin' I have ever felt before, I enjoyed every minute of it." I looked him in the eyes and smiled.

He kissed me on the lips. "So did I, Peaches, so did I."

We got out of the shower, then I remembered Lester had something to tell me.

"You said Connie called?" I asked.

Lester was drying off, "Oh yeah, she has a skip for you, or us I should say, I'm not letting you out of my sight."

We got dressed, me in my same clothes as yesterday, at least they were clean. Lester was in the full war gear that found so incredibly sexy. We headed out of the apartment and down to the garage where Lester helped me into a huge black Bronco. We headed to see Connie.

_**A/N: Again sorry so short, next one will be longer. Lovin' the reviews ladies, keep them coming.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**"A New Bombshell"  
Hollie Ciccone  
Rating: PG - XXX (Languge & Sex)  
Summary: Molly (oc) is new in town and she lands a job as a bounty hunter due to her security and PI exprience. When a tall, dark and handsome man comes to help her out, sparks start to fly, in more ways than one. (story in Molly's POV)**

**Disclaimer: Theses characters do not belong to me. Except for Molly and some small supporting characters. Many thanks to Janet Evanovich for creating so many wonderful characters. I apologize for ruining any of them. I will promise to return them when I am finished playing. (If only I could keep Lester for myself)**

**Author Notes: My 1st stab at an OC, I really hope you all like it. And for those of you who know me, the simularities between Molly and I are not intentional (like thats believable). **

EXTREME LANGUAGE WARNING

**Chapter 7: Damn Skippy!**

Well that went well. I had brought in my first skip and I was $1,000 richer. It felt great. He had been fairly easy. His name was Randal Bozman. He was wanted on several charges. He had about 6 outstanding parking tickets, destruction of private property and public nudity. Apparently he had an argument with his ex-girlfriend and urinated on and in her car. Thats just nasty. We found him at home and with a little southern hospitality from me and intimidation on Lester's part, he came peacefully. We took him to the police station and I collected my ticket to take to Connie to get paid. Lester told me that the skips aren't usually that easy and told me about some of Stephanie's adventures with her skips. I was in shock.

"Did she really blow up a funeral home?, I asked.

"She sure did, but she'll tell you it wasn't her fault." He laughed. I shook my head in amazement. There's more to Stephanie Plum than meets the eye.Then I thought about last night at the restaurant.

"What was with that guy in Pino's last night?" I asked.

Lester let out a sigh, "It's a long story but I will make it short and the point. The guy was Joe Morelli, he is a Vice cop for TPD. He and Steph have a history that goes back to elementary school. Shortly after she became a bounty hunter, they started dating. Well, she had also met Ranger at the same time. Steph and Joe's relationship was hit and miss, on again, off again, constantly. Well, one incident caused Steph to realize how much she was in love with Ranger and that she loved Joe but wasn't in love with him. After about a year of Steph and Ranger trying a relationship, Ranger proposed to her and Joe has been continuously drunk and always wanting to start a fight with one or both Steph and Ranger."

"Oh wow! That explains a lot."

"It drives me nuts some times. Ranger and Steph are getting married this weekend. They are going to Martinique to get married, just them and their parents." That explained a little more. Stephanie's comments yesterday morning, that she was going out of town in a few days and the 'yet' comment when she said she wasn't married. When I saw them last night, they looked very happy.

Lester and I were heading to the mall so I could by some new clothes, when I saw Mr. Stovik talking to some guy outside of the bakery.

"Stovik!" I shouted. Lester looked at me, "He was talking to some guy outside the bakery."

We turned around and headed back towards the bakery. I figured I could lure him into the car by telling him I need to talk to him about the house going up in smoke.

Lester pulled up and I got out and walked up to him, "Excuse me, Mr. Stovik?" He looked up and seemed nervous.

"Oh uh, Miss Baker, what can I do for you?", he asked.

"Well, I dunno if you were aware that the house got burnt down last night."

He looked at me and his expression went from slightly uncomfortable, to angry in no time flat.

"What the fuck did you do? Wonderful! I expect a full months rent from you, you fucking bitch." I stared at him, frightened and become pissed off. Before I could give him a piece of my mind Lester stepped in.

"Mr. Stovik, I believe you owe the lady an apology." Lester has his badass attitude in full swing. If I didn't know his sweet side, I would've pissed myself and ran away.

"Fuck you, fucking Rambo." Stovik said as he turned to walk away. Him being 64 years old didn't matter to Lester at the moment. Lester tackled him and cuffed him.

"What the fuck did you cuff me for, you fucking steroid monkey!" Stovik thrashed around on the sidewalk.

"You missed your court date, we are taking you in." Lester said pulling Stovik to his feet.

I was wondering how we were going to be able to get the receipt for him, I wasn't authorized to apprehend him.

"Lester, I'm not.."

He cut me off, "I got it covered, Peaches."

Lester loaded him into the Bronco, kicking and screaming. "You fucking bitch, you tricked me! I'll get you for this, you cunt!" What did he just call me?!

Lester shackled his feet in the back of the truck and punched him in the face. Blood started running from his nose.

"What the fuck was that for you over grown gorilla?" he cried out holding his nose.

"Shut your fucking mouth old man or I will fucking kill you, you fucking prick." Lester slammed the door, then turned to me, my eyes were tearing up.

Lester pulled me into his arms, "Shh, Peaches it's ok, don't cry."

"Santos, you fucking cock sucker!" The voice was familar, but I didn't look up. I kept my head buried in Lester's chest.

"What the hell do you want Morelli?"

"Got a call about someone beating the shit out of an old man, just happened to down the street and came to see what the problem was. What the hell is going on?"

"You're drunk, Morelli, get out of here, I don't feel like dealing with your shit right now. We got Stovik in custody thats all that matters. He was being disorderly and I convinced him to cooperate."

"By beating the life out of him? What's really going here? Manoso know what you are up to?"

"Yes he knows.. Oh wait, no, this Molly." Lester turned me around and I saw Morelli's face.

"Shit!" Morelli swayed a little,"I thought.. Nevermind." he turned and walked to a red Expoler.

"He thought I was Stephanie?"

"I think so, Peaches." He kissed my forehead,"Let's get Stovik to the station."

Lester's name was on the authorization paperwork to bring in Stovik, so there was no problem there. We went to Connie to turn in the ticket and Lester told her to give Stephanie 90 percent of the pay off. Which gave her $9,000, and Lester took a $1,000.

We went to the bank and cashed our checks. Lester gave me $500 and I put it in to start a checking account.

"You ready for lunch?" Lester asked.

"I'm starvin'", I said clucthing my stomach.

Lester laughed,"Lets go to the mall and eat."

On the way Lester called and told Stephanie the good news ,"Connie's got a present for you, you better go to the office." he sang to her before hanging up.

"Was she happy?" I asked.

"She was happy he was caught, but bummed that we got him. She was looking forward to the payout."

"That why you only took $1,000?" I asked and he nodded. "You are such a sweetheart, you know that?"

He blushed, he actually blushed.

"Thanks, Peaches." He reached over, took my hand and kissed my knuckles.

We ate at the food court in the mall, then we started my shopping.

I got a weeks worth of clothes, including bras and panties. Lester wanted to help me try on my clothes, but the sales lady told him she couldn't let him in the dressing room with me. I told him to be patient, that I would model for him at his apartment.

Our next stop was the drugstore, Lester said he would pay for what ever I needed. I told him that I could afford it I still had $1500 in my other bank account in Georiga, but he insisted.

I got all the basic things I needed. Shampoo, conditioner, tooth paste and toothbrush, all that kinda of bathroom stuff.

When we returned to the Rangeman office, Stephanie came down to the garage and hugged Lester, "Thank you, Les."

"No problem, Bombshell, you put a lot of hours in looking for that asshole. Not big deal."

She helped us get the bags up to Lester's apartment.

"How you like bounty hunting, Molly?" Stephanie asked.

"It's very excitin', I enjoyed myself today, 'specially watchin' Lester beat the crap outta that old fart."

Stephanie laughed, "I heard about that, what happened?"

Lester wisphered in Stephanie's ear, from the look on her face I had a good idea of what he told her.

"Oh God! What a jerk! I can't believe he said that!"

"Neither can I. I thought he was sucha nice man when I met him." I told her as we entered the apartment.

"Molly, if you need anything let me know. Maybe when Carlos and I get back we can hang out."

"Carlos?" I asked.

"Ranger, his real name is Ricardo Carlos Manoso, he prefers Carlos to Ricardo, but everyone calls him Ranger, its his street name."

"Ah, I see. Thanks for the info. And I would love hang out when you get back. I hope you have fun, and congratulations by the way."

She got this dreamy look in her eyes, she was really in love with Ranger, it showed. "Thank you, Molly."

Lester's phone rang ,"Santos" he answered. "Sure thing, boss, we'll be right up." Lester turned to me, if you want to change clothes go ahead and hurry, Ranger wants us in his office to do that background check, don't forget to grab your ID's." He kissed my cheek and I grabbed my bags of clothes and went to the bedroom. I heard Lester and Stephanie talking, but couldn't make out what they were saying.

I put on a new pair of jean shorts and cute purple t-shirt that said 'Hot Stuff' across my double D's. I still had the pair of Nike's I borrowed from Ella, so I put them on with a clean pair of socks. The shorts just did cover my butt cheeks. I had a feeling that Lester was going to try to grab my ass when he saw me.

I walked out into the living room and saw that Stephanie was gone. I heard Lester in the bathroom. I walked over to the door and watched him putting my stuff away.

"Hey." I said looking at his butt ass he bent over putting my tampons under the sink.

He turned around and smiled, "Hey! Hot Stuff." He walked over to me and pulled me to him kissing me softly, then he grabbed my ass. Told you he'd do that.

"Let's go see Ranger and get this stuff over with. I want to spend some time with you." I said as I slid my hands down to his ass and squeezed. I was surprised at how hard it was.

We got in the elevator and went to the fifth floor. I saw Bobby and one of the other guys, who had a skull tattooed on his forehead, at the security monitors. I was introduced to him this morning but he scares me and I can't remember his name.

We entered Ranger's office, that was located at the end of the long hall, behind large wood doors. They were cracked open. Lester stuck his head in and knocked, "Boss?"

"Come in, Lester." He said.

We walked in and sat in the two chairs placed in front of his large desk. Stephanie was sitting on the couch, that was to the left of his desk against the wall, filing her nails.

"I need any ID's you may have, Molly" I handed him my little ID wallet.

He looked it over, then back up at me.

"Why in the hell are you working for Vinnie?" He asked.

I just happened to walk by his office and saw he had a help wanted sign in the window and applied, he hired me on the spot." I shrugged. Ranger nodded.

He typed some stuff into his computer. "Who were you interning under as a PI?", he asked.

"My husband, before he died, then our boss took me under his wing. To be honest I learned more from my husband in the few months he was still alive than the 9 months I spent with the boss."

"I'm going to get you set up to intern under Bobby, for your New Jersey license and I'm going to get your paperwork started to get your concealed permit for New Jersey as well. Your security license is going to be the easiest, if you want it, but it isn't required if you want to work for Rangeman."

Did he just offer me a job to work for him. "What'd be my duties?"

"Research, filing, maybe some occasional surveillance. You interested?" He raised a eye brow, reminded me of The Rock.

"Yeah, but what about working for Vinnie?" I asked.

"We don't do a lot of skip tracing anymore, but, you can do it on your own time for extra money, like Steph and the guys."

I nodded, "Can I ask about the pay?"

"I'll start you at $1000 every two weeks, with a minimum of 35 hours a week. We will do an evaluation after 90 days, and discuss a raise."

My mouth dropped open, "I'm in!" Lester placed his hand on my knee and smiled at me.

"Any other perks to working for you Mr. Manoso?"

"Company car, an apartment. I know you need those things. I always try to help out my guys when I can."

He looked back at his computer, clicked on his mouse a few times, his face blank, no emotion, I hope it's nothing bad. He clicked a few more times, then the printer started printing.

Ranger stood up walked over to me. Lester nudged me to stand up. So I did.

"Molly Baker," He extened his hand to shake mine,"Welcome to Rangeman." I smiled so big while I shook Ranger's hand. "Lester, you are in charge of her training, you've done good so far, the gym three days a week minimum and gun range two times a week, minimum." He turned and sat back down at his desk. Lester and I stood to leave, we were half way to the door.

"One more thing, Lester, have her in a uniform by Monday, and try not to mark her up to bad, huh?" Ranger motioned to his neck. Lester grinned.

"I'll try to control myself, Boss."


	8. Chapter 8

**"A New Bombshell"  
Hollie Ciccone  
Rating: PG - XXX (Languge & Sex)  
Summary: Molly (oc) is new in town and she lands a job as a bounty hunter due to her security and PI exprience. When a tall, dark and handsome man comes to help her out, sparks start to fly, in more ways than one. (story in Molly's POV)**

**Disclaimer: Theses characters do not belong to me. Except for Molly and some small supporting characters. Many thanks to Janet Evanovich for creating so many wonderful characters. I apologize for ruining any of them. I will promise to return them when I am finished playing. (If only I could keep Lester for myself)**

**Author Notes: My 1st stab at an OC, I really hope you all like it. And for those of you who know me, the simularities between Molly and I are not intentional (like thats believable). **

**EXTREME SMUT WARNING**

**Chapter 8: Ready to Fall**

It was 5pm on Thursday, when Lester and I left Ranger's office. I was smiling so much, my cheeks were starting to hurt.

"Oh, Lester, I can't believe it! This is gonna be my dream job, you just don't know!" I threw myself into Lester's arms when we got into the elevator.

He looked down at me. "I'm glad you are happy, Peaches, but remember, the guys in the control room can see us right now."

I looked up at him, "I don't care."

He held my face in his hands, "Me either." and then kissed me.

The elevator dinged at the fourth floor and we went to the apartment. Once inside Lester got us a both a soda from the fridge. I had made sure at the drug store I had got me some Diet Coke.

"I thought I would cook you dinner, tonight, would you like that?" Lester said as he handing me the can of soda.

"I'd love it!" I smiled, even though my cheeks still hurt. He pulled me close and kissed me in such a way that I lost all conscious thought. When he pulled away I moaned at the lost of contact.

"Damn Molly, you drive me crazy, but I need to start dinner." He gave me a quic kiss on my lips, "You can go watch TV if you want, what ever you want to do, sweetie."

I nodded,"OK" I stood there and watched him walk into the kitchen. Damn! I don't know what has come over me. I have never thrown myself at a guy before, especially one who looks as good as Lester. Two days, just two days and I am totally head over heels for this guy!

I walked to the living room. Lester had a full wall of movies, the were in alphabetic order. A slight case of OCD perhaps. I silently laughed to myself.

"Oh looky here, one of my favorite moives.", Boondock Saints. I pulled it from the shelf and headed over to the entertainment center. He had a 50" widescreen plasma TV, 5 disc DVD player and a huge stereo system. I turned on the TV, put the in the DVD and started it. I went to the bedroom while the previews played and put on my black silk sleep pants I bought earlier today. When I returned to the living room the movie menu was on. I looked for the remote and found this device that reminded me of a palm pilot. HMM?

"Lester?" I called to him as I took the device and walked toward the kitchen.

"What's up, Peaches?" He walked from the kitchen wiping his hands on a hand towel.

"How do ya work this thing?" I held up the device.

He showed me what to do and I went back to the living room. I did what he told me to and the movie started. OOH Wow! Surround sound. This is going to make the movie so much more enjoyable, especially with all the gunfire.

I sat back on the couch and watched the movie. The smells coming from the kitchen smelled wonderful.

Just before the end of the movie Lester came out and sat a tray on the coffee table, with two plates. There was wild rice with a mixture of meat and vegetables on top and toasted tortilla chips.

"It looks and smells wonderful." I told him with a smile. He handed me one of the plates and a fork.

"Go ahead, tell me how it taste." he said.

I took a bite of the rice, meat and veggies, then one of the tortilla chips. It was very good.

"Amazin'!", I told him, wide eyed.

"I'm glad you like it, its my own creation. Sitr fry beef strips, mixed peppers, onions and thin sliced carrots. Long grain wild rice and I cut and toasted some burrito wraps. The meat was cooked in malt vinegar, soy sauce and minced garlic."

"It's delicious, baby, I love it!"

Someone knocked on the door, Lester sat his plate on the coffee table and got up to answered it.

"Hey, Bomber whats up?" Lester said. I turned and saw Stephanie at the door.

"I was bringing some things down for Molly. Did I interrupt dinner?" She asked.

"It's ok," Lester told her,"Come on in."

I sat my plate on the coffee table when Stephanie sat on the couch besides me.

"Hey Stephanie." I smiled.

"You can call me Steph, Molly." She smiled back. "Ranger asked me to bring some things to you."

She handed me a cell phone, a set of car keys and an index card with info on it. "Everyone's numbers are programed in the phone already," she took the index card,"This is your phone number, and pass codes for the gym and gun range. Ranger said to memorize them and then destroy the card." I nodded at her instructions. " I'll let yous guys get back to your dinner. Good night." She let her self out of the apartment and Lester put a new movie in.

"What are we watchin'?", I asked.

"One of my all time favorites , Kill Bill, Volume 1." he told me all excited.

We watched the movie and finished dinner. Lester cleaned up the mess and I went to shower.

I showered with out interuption this time and was able to do something with my hair.

I slipped my silk sleep pants and my purple t-shirt back on. I found Lester strecthed out on the couch, wearing nothing but his sleep pants. He motioned for me to come over to him. He looked edible. I bit my bottom lip and smiled slightly as I walked towards him. He took my hand and pulled me down on top of him.

"You are so beautiful, you know that?" His fingers tracing my face. I felt my face flush.

"You've told me a few times." I replied.

"God, Molly. I just can't believe this. We have known each other for two days and we have such a strong attraction between us. It's much deeper than just physical attraction." He sighed, "When I first saw you that morning, I felt something. Something I had never felt before. All the hairs on the back of my neck stood up, and I swear my heart skipped several beats." He sat up against the arm of the couch and pulled me up to lay on his chest. "I went by the house later that morning, but you weren't there and then when I saw you walk through the door at Vinnie's I felt the same feelings again." My eyes were tearing up at this point. I didn't know what to say. His arms were around me, one of his hands rested on my butt, the other on the middle of my back. I started to let the tears fall. He looked down at my face,"Don't cry Molly," he wiped away the tears from my face. I still didn't know what to say.

He took the remote turned off the TV and switched on the stereo. Music filled the whole apartment. It was a song I recognized, but never would thought Lester the kind to listen to that type of music. I gave him a puzzled look.

"What?" he said, pulling me up, "Just dance with me ok."

"OK"

**_I get a feeling I can't explain  
whenever your eyes meet mine  
My heart spins in circles  
and I lose all space and time _**

He held me close. My head against this shoulder, my arms around his neck. His skin was warm against my cheek.

When the chorus of the song came around, Lester was singing out loud.

**_And now that we're standing face to face  
something tells me it's gonna be OK  
that I'm ready to fall in love tonight  
ready to hold my heart open wide  
I can't promise forever  
but baby i'll try  
cuz I'm ready to fall in love tonight_**

I couldn't help it, I started to cry again. Lester's lip brushed my forehead as we continued to dance.

_**I know you've been watching  
choosing the moment  
I've been dreaming of that day  
no one before you has gotten to me this way **_

And now that we're standing face to face  
something that I need to say  
and I'm ready to fall in love tonite  
ready to hold my heart open wide  
I can't promise forever but baby I'll try   
cuz I'm ready to fall in love tonight

Nothing is certain   
this I know  
wherever we're heading  
I'm ready to go

I can't promise forever but baby I'll try  
cuz I'm ready to fall in love tonight  
yes I'm ready to fall in love tonight  
yes I'm ready to fall in love tonight

_(((Ready to Fall by Joey Fatone (formly of N'Sync, from the 'OnThe Line' movie soundtrack)))_

Just as the song was ending, he grabbed my ass, and picked me up. I weigh a good 200 lbs. How in the world is he picking me up. He walked over to the couch and laid me down, him hovering over me and he kissed me. It was full of passion and I don't know what else, but it was a damn good kiss. He pressed me into the couch with his hips, letting me feel the effect I had on him. I moaned at the feeling. The shower incident was pure lust, just spontaneous sex. I hadn't been intimate with a man in so long. This, on the other hand, felt different.

Before I realized it, my shirt was off, and his mouth was traveling down my neck, I felt him sucking and licking my skin. He moved to my shoulder, across my collar bone. I was whimpering and moaning at the feelings racing through my body. He took my left breast in his hand. He pinched and teased my nipple, while his mouth sucked my right one. My orgasm was already blooming just from the foreplay. I giggled at that thought, Jimmy didn't know what foreplay was.

"What's so funny, Peaches?" Lester said seductively.

I was breathless, "Just remembering that Jimmy didn't ever," I swallowed hard as Lester bit down on my nipple,"He never," Lester hand had snuck down between my legs and I gasped, "Exactly.".

"I think foreplay is the best part." Lester said as he ran his tongue over my stomach pausing his descent to circle my belly button with his tongue. The feeling caused me to arch my back and Lester's finger entered me at the same time, making me moan loudly at the sudden contact. He rubbed my clit in gentle circles, his mouth had moved back up to my nipple, this time the left one.

Lester mouth was next to my ear and he whispered, "I want to taste you."

I whimpered in approval, and he ran his tongue down the center of my body, between my breast, down my stomach; pulling my sleep pants down as he went, until his mouth was between my legs. I arched my back pushing myself into his mouth. His tongue massaging my entrance. I cried out his name. My orgasm was becoming stronger with every movement he made. He penetrated me with his fingers moving them inside me while his mouth sucked my clit.

"OH LESTER!", I screamed as I exploded in his mouth.

He sat up suddenly, "Holy shit, Molly!"

His face dripping with my juices.

I stared at him trying to catch my breath. I didn't know what to say to him, but I had cum so hard that I literally drenched him. He seemed to be in shock.

In the quickest of movements his mouth was covering mine, allowing me to taste myself on his lips and tongue.

"That was amazing, and damn, you taste good.", he said with a smile when he pulled away from the kiss.

I was still breathless from the intensity of my orgasm and the unbelievable kiss that followed. Lester lifted me up and carried me into the bedroom.

The song from earlier rang in my ears. I was ready. I know it sounds crazy, but I felt like this was it, this is where I was meant to be. I had been dreaming of the day I would fall so in love with someone that I couldn't remember anyone or anything else. At this point I was completely oblivious to anything that exsisted in my world before Lester came into it. I was a new person, I was a new Molly. I couldn't even remember my last name.

What has this man done to me?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Blue Crush

On Saturday, Lester took me down to the uniform room to get suited up in my work uniform. They had everything in my size, I was impressed. After that, we decided we would go see if there were any FTA's at the bonds office. We drove in my new truck, a slick black Ford Exploer Sport Trac.

"Hey, Molly. I heard that Ranger hired you. Vinnie is pissed. He said it was a bad idea to have one of his guys train you." Connie said as she flipped through a few files on her desk.

"Well, he offered steady pay and plenty of perks." I looked up at Lester and he grinned at me.

"Oh, I have a message for you, Officer Costanza stopped by looking for you." Connie handed me an envelope.

I took the envelope,"Thanks."

"You got any FTA's today?" Lester asked.

Connie handed him two files, "A couple of Stephanie's regulars, they shouldn't be a problem."

Lester looked at the folders, "Oh great, this is going to be fun!"

I read the message from Carl, while Lester read over the files.

_Molly,_

_I wanted to see if you would like to go to dinner with me. I have no idea how to contact you, except at Vinnie's._

_I had heard about what happened to the house and your belongings. I also heard that you helped to bring in Stovik. If I would have known that he was your landlord, I wouldn't have let you move into that house in the first place. I would have just taken you home with me._

_But, I need to get back to work, I was just passing by and thought of you. _

_Here is my phone number, call me sometime._

_555-2225_

_,Carl_

OMIGOD! Is Carl crushing on me? He did seem a little upset that I was with Lester and the guys. Jealous maybe?

I stuck the note down in my purse, I'd call Carl later when I get some time alone. I signed the authoriztion agreement for Connie, then Lester and I left to get us some scumbags.

We were sitting out front of a house occupied by one, Jacob Costas, wanted for drunk and disorerly. The notes said, _"usually drunk and passed out in front of the TV, has been known to throw things and flirt."_ It was written in feminine handwritting, I'm guessing Stephanie wrote it.

"You ready, Peaches?" Lester asked.

"As ready as I will ever be, lets get this guy."

We got out of the truck and went to the door. I knocked, no answer. I knocked again, "Mr. Costas." I said loudly and knocked again. No answer.

Lester knocked harder, "Jacob Costas!", he knocked again even harder.

The sudden odor of stale beer wafted in the air before the door opened.

"What do you want?" The man was dressed in a white wife beater tank top and a pair of boxer that gapped open in the front, exposing Mr. Trouser Snake and his buddies. Gross!

"Mr. Costas," Lester started,"We represent Vincent Plum Bail Bonds, you missed your court date and we would like to escort you to reschedule." He is so eloquent.

"Where's the sexy little bounty hunter that usually comes to get me?" Costas eyed me when he asked.

"She's currently outta town. We'll be escortin' ya today." I said smiling.

"Well, aren't you a doll." He said coming closer to me. His whole body reeked of alcohol, not just his breath.

Lester took the chance. He got behind Costas and cuffed him quickly.

"What the fuck, man!" Costas yelled.

"Jacob," I gave him my flirty eyes,"com'on and get in the truck for me, huh?"

He grinned, "Yes, ma'am"

I was relieved I only hand to deal with the flirting. I didn't want anything thrown at me. We got him to the police station with out incident, but I ran into Carl. Lester and I were getting in my truck when he called to me.

"Molly, wait up."

"Hey Carl, I just got you message this morning, I was going to call you later."

"Yeah, I wanted to see if you were free tonight." He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked at his feet. He was asking me out, but I wasn't sure that I wanted to. I had Lester after all.

I looked at Lester, he seemed a little concerned.

"Umm" I started,"I don't know what I am doing yet, can I call you later?"

"Sure, I go off duty at 6, call me about then." He smiled.

"Ok, I'll do that." I smiled sweetly at him.

I got into the truck, "What was that about?" Lester had his intimidating look on his face.

"I think Officer Costanza has a little crush on me." I told him.

Lester went from serious to laughing within seconds.

"You can't be serious?"

"Dead" I told him, pulling the note out of my purse.

"Holy shit, Molly! He **_is_** crushing on you." Lester laughed.

"Yeah, he wants to take me out tonight."

"Do you want to?" Lester asked, placing his hand high on my thigh.

"I don't know," I smiled at him, "I'd rather be with you."

"I have to work tonight, Peaches. So, if you want to go out with him, go ahead. Carl is a good guy, him and Steph go way back."

"But, Les... I "

"Peaches, you know how I feel about you. I trust you. I know you are still adjusting to everything. I won't stop you from making friends and getting to know people. I care too much for you."

Lester pulled me closer to him and kissed me."You are my world, Peaches. Nothing will change that."

"Lester, I'm not really sure if I wanna go. I'm really happy being with you." I gave him a slight smile. He kissed me again.

"I'm glad. We can do this other skip later, let's get some lunch and go back to the apartment. I need to get in a nap before my shift."

I nodded and cranked up the truck. We grabbed some chinese take-out and went back to the apartment to eat. We wacthed 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit' while we ate. After the movie Lester took a shower and I cleaned up the left overs.

The shower was still running when I was done. So, I decided I would get naked and get in the bed. I knew he was going to take a nap, so why not.

Just as I was about to take my panties off, the shower stopped. I left them on and crawled underneath the cover, and pulled it up to cover my chest.

"Peaches." He said slyly, when he entered the room. He waggled his eyebrows, dropped the towel and jumped on the bed. It made me giggle. Then he started tickling me making me laugh harder.

"Lester, stop!" I laughed. He moved his hands down under the covers and discovered I was still wearing my panties.

"Tease" he said as he continued tickling me. I squirmed and wiggled around the bed, until I was completely out of breath.

"Lester, I expected you to make me breathless, but I didn't think it would be from tickling me."

"Want me to try again?" He asked ,again waggling his eyebrows.

"No," I said pushing him down on the bed, "I think it is my turn to make you breathless."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

I called Carl and told him I would go out with him. I wasn't completely sure that it was a good idea. I was, in deed, head over heels for Lester. I had a feeling that Carl was a little jealous that I was spending a lot of time with Lester, but then again, why should I care if he is jealous, I'm not romantically interested in him. Yeah, so Carl is extremely handsome, definently my type, but I'm not drawn to him like I am to Lester. The magnetism isn't there.

I told Lester, before he left to start his shift in the control room, that I was not interested in Carl in anyway but as a friend and it was kinda obvious that Carl was interested in being more than just friends. Lester hugged me and told me not to worry about anything, that he trusted me.

Carl agreed to pick me up at the bonds office. I really didn't want him to know that I was staying at Rangeman.

We went to dinner at Rossini's. The food was wonderful and the company was the best. Carl is actually kinda funny. We talked about Stephanie and her mishaps, some of my funny moments as a security officer and some of the odd stuff he had seen since he joined the police force. We laughed so much that my sides were killing me.

Carl took me back to my truck at the bonds office after dinner.

"I had a great time with you tonight, Molly." He said walking me to my truck.

"Oh Carl, it was a wonderful evening. Thank you." I smiled and hoped it didn't give him the wrong idea. Boy, was I wrong. Carl tipped my chin up to look in his eyes and he kissed me on the lips. I pulled back the instant our lips touched. He looked at me rather puzzled. "Whats wrong, Molly?"

"I'm sorry Carl, but I'm not... I mean I am...Shit!" I let out a hard sigh, "Carl, I only want to be friends. It's not that you aren't a great guy. I think you are absolutely wonderful, but I'm interested in someone else at the moment." Carl looked really upset, now I felt awful. "Carl, please understand, I really think you are great, I'd love to go out and hang out with you anytime. It's just me and Lester got this thing, I'm sorry, Carl."

Carl went from upset to pissed in no time flat. "Santos? You and Santos? Un-fucking-believable! Geez, Molly, I thought you were smarter than that. It's bad enough you are working for Manoso. I'm still not happy with the choice that Stephanie made. The minute he hurts you, I will kill him, personally." Carl's words literally cut me.

"I don't understand, I really don't think he would ever hurt any woman. He is compassionate, and caring. Lester is the best thing that has happened to me in a long time. My life had been shit since my husband died, Lester helped me put all that behind and move on. I couldn't have asked for a better mentor than him. He has been my therapy, I'm moving on and Lester is the road I am traveling. I'm sorry Carl, I want us to be friends, really I do, but it could be nothing more." I gave him a sympathetic look, hoping he would understand.

He nodded and looked up at me, "I'm going to look out for you, you are a sweet girl, and the minute I hear about anything bad happening, I'm jumping in."

"Carl," I hugged him,"Don't worry about me, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself, but I could always use back up. Thanks, Carl." I kissed his cheek, "Good night."

"Good night." he replied, closing the truck door for me. "Be careful, sweetie." I nodded and pulled out onto Hamilton. That went a little better than I expected.

I arrived at Rangeman about 10 minutes later. Lester was in the garage when I pulled in.

"How was your 'date', Peaches?" He said helping me from my truck, smiling like he did something.

I looked at him and grinned, "Fine, but why are you looking at me like the cat that ate the canary?"

"MMM, I was thinking more along the lines of the wolf that ate the kitten." He waggled his eyebrows taking me in his arms.

"Geez, and I thought I was gettin' addicted to you." I stood on my toes and kissed him quick on the lips, "You're sucha bad boy, Santos. Aren't you supposed to be in the control room doing some kind of work?"

"I'm taking my lunch hour." He pulled me closer to him, "And the wolf wants to come out and play." his mouth quirked up in a sexy smirk. Damn, he is hot.

I smiled, "Well, I'm gonna need more than an hour, Sugah. How about you give me a sweet wake-up call when you come back to the apartment in the mornin'?"

"OOh, I'd love to eat you for breakfast." His voice got all rough then he kissed me senseless. I literally felt like I was floating.

He rode the elevator with me. He kissed me again before I exited the elevator at four and he went back up to five.

"Sweet dreams, Peaches."

"Good night, Les."

I watched him as the doors closed and smiled. I got it bad!

I went into the apartment and straight to the shower. It was so relaxing. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and slipped on the sexy nightie I had bought when Lester and I had gone shopping. It was black silk with red lace trim, spaghetti straps and just did cover my butt cheeks. I put on the matching panties as well. I thought it would be a treat for Lester when he came to bed in the morning. Actually, no, I'll take the panties off, that will be a treat for him. Ahh hell, I should just sleep naked! I stripped off my nightie and panties and crawled under the covers in the buff.

My head hit the pillow and I was thinking about Lester, naked, hovering over me. His hands all over my body. His mouth doing amazing things to me. I thought it was all a dream until I felt my orgasm, causing me to wake up and see Lester's face buried between my legs.

"OH GOD,LESTER!" I screamed as I came.

He continued his tourture on me, until he was satisfied. "Good morning, Peaches. Breakfast was delicious, thank you." He slowly moved up my body until we were face to face. He kissed me, allowing me to taste his breakfast.

He rolled over on his side, pulling me into his arms. "I'm so exhausted, I'm going to sleep now."

"Not so fast!", I climbed up on top of him."I haven't had my breakfast yet." I bent down and kissed him on the lips. I began to let my mouth travel south as my body slid down his body causing some major friction. When my mouth reached his perfect erection. I looked up at him and licked my lips before taking as much as I could into my mouth. He eyes rolled back in his head before they completely closed. His rough breathing and moaning only made me more aroused, driving me to continue my assualt. I felt his cock throb in my hand and just as quick, he pulled me up his body and flipped me on my back before he entered me with a hard quick thrust. I felt him spill into me. I don't know why but I had never been able to feel it before. Could be that it had been such a long time since I had been with a man. But, it felt right, it felt perfect.

Lester collapsed on top of me,"I can't help but say it Molly, I love you." his breath was slighty labored. I wanted to cry. I couldn't believe he just said that.

"Lester, I.." I broke down crying.

Lester sat up and pulled me into his lap.

"Shhh, baby. I'm sorry." He stroked my hair over the top of my head. "I'm sorry." He kissed my forehead.

"Lester, I'm OK." I got out between sobs and hiccups."You don't need to be sorry. I feel like a total putz. Its been what, three days and we are head over heels in love with each other. What is wrong with us?" I was still hiccuping so it took an eternity to get all that out.

"There is nothing wrong, we're in love." He took a deep breath and looked into my eyes. "Molly, I understand it has only been three days, but we have something special, don't doubt that. We were brought together by fate, no doubt in my mind."

I grabbed him around the waist and squeezed, my head rested on his shoulder. "Don't let me go, don't ever leave me. I don't think my heart could handle another break like before. Promise me."

"Molly, I can't promise that, but I will try. You know how the words to that song go, the song we danced to. _'I can't promise forever, but baby, I'll try.' _Thats exactly how it is. My life is so spontaneous, I can't predict my future. You have to trust me and my choices. And right now, I choose to lay here in bed with you and go to sleep." He laid me down beside him and we cuddled closely. My hiccups slowly subsiding. In the past I had fallin' for guys so quick, and they would break my heart when they'd say I was moving a little fast for them. Lester seemed to be my perfect macth. We both moved fast and fell in love rather quickly. Well, like I told Carl, I'm moving on and Lester is the road I'm traveling. So far, I'm enjoying the ride.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11: The Return

It has been 3 weeks, since I had decided to start a new life in Trenton, New Jersey. Steph and Ranger were back from their wedding and honeymoon in Martinique. I was sitting in my little cubby on the fifth floor doing some searches for Rodriquez, who in the hell is Rodriquez, I swear I had met everyone that worked here already. Before I knew it, it was lunch time and since Lester had worked the night before I knew he was still in bed. So I went down to the fourth floor and sneaked into the apartment as quiet as I could. I was craving a grilled cheese sandwhich and a bowl of tomato soup. I had my head in the refrigerator looking for the cheese when strong arms grabbed my waist and pulled me back into a hard body. I let out a small yelp.

"Good Lord, Les! Scare the piss out of me why dont'cha!"

"Sorry, Peaches. Your ass looks so good. I just couldn't help myself."

I will admit, my ass was looking pretty damn good. Thanks to working out in the gym with Lester four days a week.

"You know you are the reason my ass is looking so good, between the gym and the sex."

"Well then, how about a little work out." He smirked and waggled his eye brows. I licked my lips. Maybe lunch can wait. I kicked the door of the refrigerator closed. Lester grabbed my ass and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He still amazes me when he does that. He carried me to the living room and laid me on the couch.

"We need to get these clothes off you." he said looking down at me. I bit my lip and nodded. He undid my belt, then my pants before pulling my shirt over my head. He laid my gun on the coffee table, then my cell phone right beside it. The only thing he was wearing was his sexy, purple silk boxers I bought him. They looked really good against his caramel skin, but looked even better crumpled on the floor. Before I realized it, I was wearing only my pants and shoes. Lester was at my feet removing the latter of the two. It was so erotic having him undress me. I could feel the wetness growing between my legs. I hadn't told him that I had decided to shave down there this morning,I can't wait for his reaction. I lifted my hips so he could slide my pants down. He took my panties with them.

"You shaved!" His eyes got really big and he licked his lips.

He moved like a tiger stalking his prey as he crawled up my body. Our mouths met in a fierce kiss, all tongues, lips and teeth. He had his hand down between my legs cupping my now hairless mound. He slipped a finger into my moist opening.

"Your pussy feels so good." He brought his hand up and licked his finger,"and you taste even better." He slid back down my body and placed kissed all over my lower region occasionally licking my freshly shaven skin. The feeling was unbelievable. When his tongue made its way into my opening, I couldn't hold in the moan that escaped my mouth. I arched my back pushing myself into his mouth. He sucked my clit harder. I was so close to cumming, when my phone beeped ,"Baker, I need you in my office." Ranger, and his voice was in that offical business tone. It was gone, no more, the orgasm would have to wait.

"What's wrong, Peaches?", Lester rested his chin on my stomach. I let out a sigh. As sexy as he looked, staring up at me the way he was, I was about useless.

"He ruined the mood for me." I growled and sat up on the couch. "I'm sorry Lester."

Lester stood up and pulled me up with him. "I'm not scheduled for a shift tonight, maybe we will go out and do something." Lester said smiling.

I started getting dressed,"I'd love to. Just let me know when to be ready ok."

I was tying my shoes when my phone beeped again. "BAKER!" Ranger sounded angry. I decided to answer.

"Yes, sir."

"What is taking so long, I need you in my office immediately!"

"I'm on my way sir." I gave Lester a look that said 'I'm in trouble'. I grabbed my gun and then turned to leave.

"Peaches." Lester grabbed my arm and pulled me into his embrace. He bent his head and started sucking and biting my neck. When he finished his assault on me he said, "Just showing him what he interupted."

I rolled my eyes at him,"I'll see you later, sugah." I kissed his lips and left the apartment.

When I got to Ranger's office, his door was open so I walked on in.

"You needed to see me, sir." I asked standing in front of his large oak desk.

He didn't look up from the paper work he held in his hand. "Stovik is back on the streets and word is he is looking for you."

I felt really faint all of a sudden.

"How can that be? He shouldn't be out!"

"Well, he is and I'm going to make sure you are kept safe until we can get to him." No shit Sherlock! You better keep me safe. I remember the look on Stovik's face when he threatened me. I wasn't going to risk anything. I knew I was safe as long as I stayed in the building.

"I will not be leavin' the buildin' until he is no longer a threat to me, I promise you that!"

"You can leave, but you must have Lester or one of the other guys with you."

"Even then, I wouldn't feel out of harms way, I don't want to risk anything or anyone."

"Suit yourself, but you may leave whe never you wish. You are not a prisoner here."

I really hope Ranger understands that I do not see myself as a prisoner. I see it as being safe at home. This has become my home. Everyone that works and lives here has become my family.

"This is my home and family. I don't see it as a prison at all."

Ranger nodded, "I understand, but remember the option is there."

"Thank you, sir." I stood up to leave.

"Molly" He said as I reached for the door knob."Are you happy with your work and living arrangments?"

"Never happier, sir. everything is perfect." I smiled at him.

He actually smiled back,"Good. Take the rest of the day off. I'll have Steph do some of your searches."

"Thank you, sir." I nodded and left the office.

I went back upstairs to the apartment, Lester was on my laptop. I had asked him last week to clean it out for me when he had a chance.

"Hey darlin'" I said as I walked in the door.

"Hey Peaches, what you doing back?"

"Ranger gave me the rest of the day off. Thats the good news."

"Whats the bad news?" He asked taking me in his arms.

"Stovik," Lester backed away from me and looked puzzled, "He's out and word is he is looking for me."

"That son of a bitch! How in the hell did they let him back out?" Lester started pacing, "He won't get to you, I promise. I'm going to ..."

I cut Lester off, " Spending a lot of time with me, is what you are going to be doing. Ranger has everthing under control. He has a plan."

"I want to personally hurt him, I want to show him that you don't mess with Lester Santos' girl!"

I felt my heart drop, he was avenging me. I was his girl. I jumped at him and kissed him before he could continue ranting. He gave into the kiss. When the kiss broke, I smiled at him,"Les, darlin', I love you, but relax." He picked me up and threw me on the couch.

"Where were we?" He said as he started kissng my neck. I was a goner.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Emails, Short shorts and Salads

Lester and I spent the night in. We played a couple games of UNO, and Rummy. We cooked dinner together. After dinner we turned on some music and danced in the living room. We cuddled up on the couch and I pulled out my lap top.

Lester looked over my shoulder while I read some emails. He kissed my neck when he read what I told my best friend about him. I am so happy :)

Oh my god, girl! He sounds absolutely scrumptious. I so want to come visit you for our birthdays since they are only a few months away. Are there any cool karaoke places up there? We need to do some karaoke girlfriend! Again, Lester sounds so yummy. I can't believe it!

Your job sounds exciting. I'm still working for Mitch, but I'm the office manager now. I put in for 2 weeks off for my birthday and Thanksgiving. I figured I would spend about a week with you then come home. Mom isn't happy because I'm leaving Nadia with her for a week. But, I knew she would cramp up any plans we might make. Anyways, tell Lester I can't wait to meet him. Miss ya girl!

Chrissy

"So am I scrumptious?" Lester whispered in my ear, his lips sending chills down my spin.

I leaned my head back on his shoulder, "mmhmm." I replied. He started sucking on my earlobe.

"So are you, Peaches."

I continued through my emails.

Junk, Junk, Junk. DELETE

I went to check my MySpace page. Lester was very curious about it. He wanted to make a page. So we spent the next 3 hours setting up his page. He was impressed with my work and amazingly he had a lot to say about himself. Most of it I already knew about him. Some stuff I didn't. Like, he wants to have kids and he has met the future Mrs. Santos. I was shocked.

"Are you sure you want to marry me someday?" I asked.

"Absolutely" He said. I continued his page.

We did an 'About Me' survey and a few personality quizzes. It was fun.

I put the lap top away and we stayed cuddled up on the couch. He sat up against the arm of the couch and I laid with my head on his chest. We both fell asleep in that position and we were awaken by someone banging on the door.

Lester picked me up and laid me back on the couch. I looked up and smiled and laid my head down on the cushion. I heard the door open.

Their voices were low but I made out a few words. "Molly", "office", and "Stovik". STOVIK!

I jumped up off the couch, saw Tank at the door, "What about Stovik?!" I shouted as I headed to the door oblivious of my half naked state. I was wearing a white, almost see through t-shirt that just barely covered my butt and a pair black bikini panties. Tank cleared his throat.

"Umm, Molly, uh, Ranger wants you to, uh, stay in the office today, while, uh, he, Bobby, Lester and myself look into a, uh, lead on, uh, Stovik." Tank once again cleared his throat. I thought, you don't have to ask me twice.

"Molly, go to the bed room and get dressed, sweetheart." Lester said as he smacked my back side.

I then realized what I was wearing and ran to the bedroom. I heard Lester laughing as I shut the bedroom door.

A few minutes a later, Lester came into the bedroom. I was laying on the bed crying. I had embarrassed myself in front of Tank.

"Peaches, what wrong sweetheart?"

"I'm sorry, Les, I'm embarrassed." I didn't look up at him, but I felt his hand caressing my butt.

"You look wonderful, no need to be embarrassed. You were just distracting Tank." He slipped his fingers under my panties. "And you are distracting me from getting ready." He stood up and pulled the covers up over me. "Its only 4 am, go back to sleep, sweetheart." He bent down and kissed my tear stained cheek. "I love you, Molly."

"Love you too, Les"

I listened to him moving around the bedroom,then felt him kiss me again on the cheek. "Be careful out there." I told him in my half asleep state.

"I promise sweetheart." then the door closed and I fell asleep.

Next thing I remember was my cell phone ringing. I rolled over and found my cellphone on the nightstand and I don't remember putting it there. I grabbed it and answered, "Hello?"

"Mols its, Steph."

"What's up?" I said as I sat up in the bed.

"I figured since you couldn't leave the building, I would pick you up some lunch. You want anything?"

Lunch? I looked at the alarm clock. 11:38 am. Shit!

"Sure, I have a strange cravin' for a taco salad from Taco Bell."

"Gross, Mols. I don't even eat that crap. But, if thats what you want, OK then."

"I know, I haven't eaten Taco Bell since I've been here."

"I'll see you in a few." Steph said then hung up.

I got out of bed and into the shower. When I was finished, I got dressed in a pair of workout shorts, that reminded me of the short shorts that the girls at Hooters wear, except mine were black, and a fushcia pink tank top. I stood in front of the mirror, looking at myself. I never thought I would ever look this good. Still a little chunky, but its a start. I'm actually down to a size 12, it's exciting. My freshmen year of high school I was a size 9, lets make that my new goal. Who would have thought I had such a great ass. And don't get me started on how great my boobs look. Shit, I sound conceited don't I?

A knock on the broke my slightly conceited gaze from the mirror. I ran to the door ,looked out the peephole and saw Steph and Lula with a bunch of bags. I opened the door and they just stared at me.

"Hey, come on in, pardon the mess. I haven't cleaned up yet today."

They just stood there staring. Steph seemed to come me out of her stupor first.

"Wow, Molly! You look great!"

"Oh hush," I giggled a little,"Thanks,I feel great, too."

Lula grinned,"Lester been making you work out with him, huh?"

I blushed slightly,"In more ways than one."

We all laughed. They set the bags on the table and started pulling out food and drinks.

"I thought we would have a girls day in since all of our men are out trying to keep your butt safe." Stephanie said nudging me.

"I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

"I was kidding, Mols, its ok. I know it isn't your fault. Believe me, I know what you are going through."

We all sat at the breakfast bar and ate our lunches. I noticed that Steph had a rather healthy lunch, a huge grilled chicken Caesar salad and blue Gatorade. I never seen her drink Gatorade or eat a salad. I grabbed a Dr. Pepper from the fridge and dug into my very unhealthy salad. Lula was typical Lula, fried chicken and coleslaw with a Diet Coke.

We didn't talk while we ate. We savored our food. And believe it or not, my Taco Salad hit the spot. We moved to the living room and I turned on so me music, put the volume down low enough we didn't have to yell to talk and sat and talked about girl stuff. Our sexy men and our sex lives were prime topics.

Stephanie looked like she had something to say, but seemed unsure about it.

"Whats wrong Steph?" I asked.

She gave me a small smile, "I'm pregnant."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter13: What to do

Lula and I sat stunned for a moment before we congratulated her.

"You have told Ranger, right?" Lula asked.

Steph shook her head, "I don't know how to tell him."

"I got an idea," I exclaimed,"How far along are you?"

"Two months." she said.

"And you have been to the doctor, right?" I asked

She nodded, "Twice."

"Did you get an Ultrasound done?"

"Yes." She replied then reached for her purse and pulled the picture out of her wallet.

I looked at the picture and saw the little peanut shaped blob circled with an arrow and it said BABY.

"Perfect!" I passed the picture to Lula. "What you do is put the picture in an envelope, like a big manila envelope. Put his name on the front and while he is out of the office place it on his desk."

"I don't know Mols, sounds a little risky. I mean, he doesn't take surprises very well and I rather tell him face to face."

"Ok, scratch that idea. How about you plan a nice dinner. Just the two of you and just tell him straight out."

"I'm so nervous though."

"It will be fine Steph, but I noticed the change in your eating habits and I have only known you for six months. I'm sure he has noticed also."

"Probably so, after my last doctor visit, she told me to eat better and cut back on my sugar and caffeine intake."

"I'm sure he has noticed." I told her.

About that time, I heard the lock tumble on the door. Steph frantically put the picture back in here purse. When I turned to look I saw Lester, Tank and Ranger come in the door, looking like the walking dead.

"Hey Sugah, how'd it go?" I said as Lester dropped onto the couch and hugged me.

"The man is crazy, I swear to God. We spotted him about 4 different times and lost him every time. But, we got a few new contacts to look out for him." He kissed my lips, "How was your day, Peaches?"

"Just a girls day in. Nuttin you would be interested about."

"Santos, midnight, conference room." Ranger said before he and Steph stepped out the door.

"See ya later Mols." Stephanie waved as the door shut.

I stood up to clear away the trash from the 'girls day in' and Lester let out a whistle. "Damn sweetheart, give a man some warning or something."

I noticed Tank's gaze on my breast, then I heard Lula clear her throat. Tank turned and smile at Lula before he kissed her.

"Unhuh" Lula said.

"We better be, uh, going now." Tank said as he stood up from leaning on the back of the couch.

"Thanks for the company Lula, it was fun."

"Anytime, Molly girl. See ya later."

Tank and Les did the manly hug, back slap thing.

"See ya to night, man" Lester said as he shut the door behind them . He leaned against the door, closed his eyes and let out a breath. When he opened his eyes, he locked on me. Pushed himself from the door and stalked toward me. I just stood there and watched as he moved closer to me. His arms went around me, he grabbed my ass and lifted me up. My legs wrapped around his waist and he carried me to the bedroom, us kissing the whole way.

He laid me on the bed and looked down at me, "Wow, Sweetheart, you really do look amazing in those little shorts."

It was now 6pm and Lester was sound asleep in the bed. He need to rest if they were going back out to look for Stovik. I went out to the living room and saw that I had several messages on my cellphone. I checked my messages.

"Mols, It Steph, I told him and he is so happy. He is sleeping right now, but he wants to celebrate when he gets this Stovik shit taken care of, I'll talk to you later."

BEEP

"Molly Loralie Baker, this is your mother, why haven't you called me in the past month. I hope you are ok. Please call me."

BEEP

"Miss Baker, you can't hide from me I know where you work and live, I know your boyfriend was out looking for me today. Watch out Miss Baker, I will get you."

Oh Shit! How did he get my number! I checked my phone but he called from an unavailable number. SHIT!

I know Lester just went to sleep, but this can't wait.

"LESTER!" I cried out as I ran intot the bed room.

He popped up automatically, " Whats wrong Molly?"

"Listen to my messages and pay special attention to the last one.

He listened to the first message and smirked, rolled his eyes at the second one. He has talked to my mom on the phone before and they had a indepth conversation about me. He knows how picky she can be about me.

The last message came on and his face went hard. Before I could blink he was up and getting dressed.

"I'm going to kill the bastard! I don't care how old he is, I'm going to kill him."

"Honey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you up, but I felt it was important."

He pulled his shirt over his head and reached for his Kevlar vest. "It is important, and I can get plenty of rest when it is all over." He took me in his arms and hugged me tight, kissing the top of my head. I was in tears,"Shh, baby, it'll be ok." His hands caress my back.

I look up at him, "Take me with you."

"Molly, no, it's too dangerous. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Les, I wanna help get this asshole. You have know idea how bad I want to help. Please?"

Lester sighed, then grinned, "Get dressed, Peaches and not a word. If anyone asks, we are going to an early dinner."

I nodded and started getting dressed.


	14. Chapter 14

New Bombshell

Lester and I went out and stopped at a few of the contacts they had on the lookout. No one had seen Stovik. We drove around Stark Street, Limeing, and then went into the Hamilton Township where it was reported that he was staying with a nephew. He had been seen driving a dark blue '90 Ford Tempo. I figured that would be easy to spot, since there aren't too many Tempos around anymore. My first car I ever got was a '91 Tempo, candy apple red, when I graduated highschool in 1994

We didn't see the car at his nephew's house so we headed back to check out a couple more contacts. I was getting antsy, I wanted this psycho dead or back behind bars. By 10:30 pm we were back at Haywood. We had paid attention the whole evening, we never once had a tale and never did run across the Tempo.

Ranger, Bobby and Tank were standing in the garage when we got out of my truck. They didn't look happy.

"Care to explain, Santos?" Ranger said , his arms crossed over his chest.

"Let them hear the message, Peaches."

I'm glad I deleted the other two messages, wouldn't want Ranger to know I knew about Steph being pregnant before he did. I went to my messages, put it on speaker and hit play. Everyone's face went blank.

"Confrence room, now." Ranger said, pulling out his cell phone. I heard him say 'Babe' into his phone, he was calling Steph.

We took our seats in the Conference room, a few minutes later Stephanie and Lula came into the room. They took their seats and Ranger started going over his plan of action.

Stephanie, Lula and I would go out to the club having a girls night out. Lester would show up and we would have a fight. After the fight I head to the bathroom, alone. Ranger would have his guys placed through out the club, I will be wired for sound and have a GPS on me. The plan was to make a large production of it and get Stovik's attention. I was willing to go with the plan, Steph didn't look convienced.

"You sure you want me to do this, Carlos?" Stephanie asked Ranger.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Babe. I promise", He replied. Steph nodded.

Ranger asked us girls to go get ready that we had a hour to meet back in the Confrence room. Ranger picked up the phone as we left making some additional arrangments I am sure. I was really curious about how they were legally going to capture this guy. I hadn't reported the problem to the police. Offier Costanza was still trying to get me to dump Lester and go out with him. I adored Carl, don't get me wrong, but the spark wasn't there that I had with Lester.

I got dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a long purple tank style shirt that had a droopy neck line that showed plenty of clevage, wrapped a thick silver slanted belt around my waist and finished off with a pair of silver strappy sandals with 3 inch heels. I was doing my make-up when Lester came into the bathroom. He was dressed in tight faded blue jeans and a white t-shirt tucked in with the sleeves rolled up to mid biceps. He looked yummy.

"I need to wire you, Peaches." He held up the little mic and transmitter.

I unbuckled my belt and pulled my shirt up. He placed the mic in my bra, just under my left breast and taped the transmitter to the side of my left breast almost under my arm, but still hidden from veiw. I had went through this several times before when we did some undercover work. He handed me a black credit card that I knew to be a company credit card.

"This is your GPS unit. It is disguised as a credit card. I know you carry your wallet on you so put it in your wallet in your pocket and we won't lose you." He said with a smile then kissedd me, "I won't let anything happen, Peaches, I promise you." Just like Ranger told Stephanie in the

I thought now was as good a time as any to ask Lester about how they were going to capture Stovik, legally.

"Ranger has everything in order, he has a few contacts on the police force that are going to do the actual aressting. Ranger and I talked to the police already and they got a guy that working with us. When he is arrested he will be charged with aggravated harassment and violation of probation. Obviuosly is armed, one of our contacts saw a gun on him."

"As long as all the bases are covered, that all I care. I want this guy out of my life!" I told Lester grabbing him in a hug. His mouth crashed down on mine. When the kiss broke, Lester leaned his forehead to mine, looked into my eyes.

"No one has ever made me feel like I do when I am with you, Molly. I love you."

I felt like crying, but he continued. I guess he could see my eyes watering up, "We are going to have an argument tonight, I want you to know, what ever I say isn't the truth. I want you to get mad at me, punch me, scream at me. Make it believeable and when we get home, I'm going to make the sweetest most passionate love to you."

I felt my panties get very moist and my nippples stiffened. His voice was so rough and sexy when he said it. I wanted it right then and there. I bite my lower lip as I looked into his dialated eyes and nodded slightly.

"Come on Peaches, lets meet everyone in the Confrence room." I picked up my wallet put the credit card in a slot and slid it in my back pocket. Took Lester's hand and headed to meet everyone.

Steph was wearing a short black leather skirt with a red tube top. I guess she wanted to wear it before she couldn't anymore. Lula was wearing a bright yellow spaghetti strap dress that hugged all her curves. The yellow really stood out against her dark skin. All the guys were dressedd casual, I guess to blend in with the club crowd.

There was several TPD officers present in the conference room, one detective who was in charge of my case that Lester reported for me. Detective Morelli. Apparently Morelli and Steph had a history together, the were yelling and screaming at each other continously.

"Shut the Fuck up, Joe! You are not the boss of me, never was. Just fucking drop it!" Stephanie slammed her hand on the table.

"Jeez, Steph, you know how dangerous this guy is, you were going after him yourself six months ago. I still care enough for you that it would kill me to see you lose your baby because of an asshole like this." Joe was trying to reason with her.

"Morelli! She is my wife, my baby, my responsiblity. You have your own wife and child to worry about. Leave Stephanie in my hands for change, where she belongs." Ranger spat out, "We don't have time for this bullshit!"

Once we were in the club, ShaZam!, Steph, Lula and I were sitting at a table near the dance floor. I had a Strawberry Daiquri, Lula had a Mojito and Steph had Sprite. We danced a few songs. A really cute guy wanted to dance with me so I didn't refuse, figured it would fuel the fire in Lester's act. The guy's name was Greg, he was about 5'9", blonde hair, blue eyes, lean athletic body. He danced really well. Lester came up behind me and jerked me a way from Greg. Let the fight begin! DING DING

Lula held Greg back from trying to get to me. Lester yelled and screamed.

"What the fuck Molly, I trusted you." He yelled.

I yelled back, "If you trusted me, why the fuck did you follow me?"

"I didn't follow you, the guys brought me here for my bachelor party since you and me are getting married in couple days, and here you are dancing with this fucking nerd."

I slapped Lester across the face and took off to the bathroom, crying my eyes out, only because I slappedd him. Before I got to the bathroom a hand reached out and grabbed my arm.

"Come with me Miss Baker." The man was young about my age. He had dark hair and bloodshot, grey eyes. He was about 5'11" and stocky. He had such a strong grip on my arm, I couldn't pull away.

"Who are you, where are you takin' me?" I cried out.

"I have a friend who wishes to speak with you." The guy said, pulling me out of a back exit.

When we got out of the back door, I about fainted. My old truck, my Blazer was parked out back. I gave it to the repair shop because once they got it fixed, I already had the Sport Trac from Ranger. In the passenger seat was Daniel Stovik. Bullet hole in the middle of his head. DEAD! That was a relief. I needed the guys to know what I was seeing.

"He is dead right?" I asked the stranger.

"Deader than dead, sweet cheeks." He put his arm around my shoulders. "I'm Chris Stovik, Daniel's nephew."

"You killed your uncle? Why?"

"You killed my uncle, your truck, your gun." I cut him off at the gun.

"I had all my guns locked up in my apartment, you don't have my gun."

He pulled out a 9MM from under the seat. It was my husband's old 9MM.

"Where did you get that!" I reached for it, then thought better of it, my fingerprints weren't on that gun, I never touched it, only saw it.

"It was under the driver seat in a hideaway compartment.", He said, admiring the gun.

Leave it to my husband to hide a gun in my truck.

"That was my husband's gun. I never fired or held that gun, I have no prints on it, only my husband's prints and he has been dead for a year." I tried to be as smug as I could be.

And at that moment, Lester, Ranger, Morelli and the uniformed cops came out guns drawn.

"Put the gun down and your hands up." Morelli said stepping forward, his gun pointed at Chris.

Chris pulled me to him put the gun to my head.

I started crying, "No! Lester!"

"You fire, Santos, the bitch gets it!" Chris said.

Lester dropped his gun, "Let her go, Chris, Please."

"Make Rambo and the cops drop their guns."

Lester looked to Ranger and Morelli. Morelli nodded to the uniforms. They all dropped their guns and kicked them away.

"Molly!" I heard Steph shout from behind us. Chris turned and his grip loosened, I fell to the ground and Steph fired 5 shots. Chris Stovik fell to the ground firing a stray round hitting the wall of the building housing the club. About that time 2 patrol cars pulled up, Carl and another uniform got out of the cars, guns drawn. Lester was on the ground, holding me. Chris Stovik next to us dead 5 shots to the chest.

"Chris and I went to high school together, we were very close. He was always jealous of me because I got all the girls. Are you ok, Peaches." Lester spoke softly brushing my hair from my face, stroking my cheeks.

I was shaking, scared, but physically ok, I nodded yes. Lester kissed me softly on the lips. "Let's get this all over with."

We gave our statements and watched as the crime scene unit processed the scene. I was told I could have my husband's gun back after everything was processed. They offered me the truck back, but I told them I had signed it over to the auto garage. Aparently, Chris worked at the garage and stole the truck when he found out it was mine. I still refused.

It was 3am when we got back to the apartment. We were both dead tired. We took a shower together and then climbed into bed.

"I know I promised some incredible love making when we got back," Lester started, but I cut him off.

"It can wait 'til we are both better rested." I kissed his lips softly, but he held me closer making the kiss a little more demanding.

He pulled back first, "I love you, Molly."

"I love you, too, Lester."

EPOLOUGE: Two Years Later

It has been a little over 2 years since I started my new life. I have a great job, some great friends and a new family.

Stephanie had Ranger Jr. in November. We call him C.J., Carlos Jr. I found out 2 months after Stephanie that I was pregnant and Lester and I welcomed Camelia Rose into the world in Feburary. We call her Cami. Lester and I got married on New Years Eve. It was great. My friends all came up to New Jersey and of course my mother came as well. Carl gave up on me when I announced I was pregnant and we agreed to stay friends seeing he was the first person I met when I arrived in Trenton.

Stephanie and I were in the new nursery of the Rangeman building. Who needs three confrence rooms anyways. Both Stephanie and I watched our babies playing together, hands on our once agian pregnant bellies.

"They are getting so big", Stephanie commented watching 13 month old C.J. and 11 month old Cami building block towers and knocking them down.

"Yeah, and they look like their fathers more everyday." I laughed.

Stephanie laughed, "I swear C.J. keeps raising his eyebrow everytime I change his diaper." I laughed.

I felt the baby boy in my stomach kick,"Hey, stop that!", I yelled at my belly.

Cami looked at me and said "Ma Ma".

"It's ok princess, go back to your blocks." I told her.

Stephanie laughing. "She is younger than C.J. but she is talking first, go figure."

"Think about who his father is, master of the mono-syllable conversation." We both laughed.

Stephanie and I have become the best of friends, going through two pregnancies together, working together , even fighting crime together. The guys at Rangeman dubbed us the Wonder Twins. I haven't been fully briefed on the superhero comments, but I am sure there is a great story behind that. I will have to say, I proud of myself, I moved on, moved up and having a great time. I made some awesome friends and gained a great new family. Life can't get much better than that.

**I really hope no one is disapointed, I may do some oneshots that fill in some blanks for the elapsed time in this story. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
